


No one mentioned this when I was eleven

by Ladedumme, Snarrysgirl73 (Rossyfoss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Chan, Character Death, Crossover, Depression, Don't Read This, Dream Sex, Fucked Up, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Just Add Ninjas, M/M, Self-Harm, Sirius Lives, Sirius is free, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Sex, Wet Dream, actually yea read it, au-ish, jumpy plot, just read it, like really bad, no faith in myself, really sad, slightly feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladedumme/pseuds/Ladedumme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossyfoss/pseuds/Snarrysgirl73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in his sixth year when dumbledore explains how he can become strong enough to defeat Voldemort. He just didn't expect what he would have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bang, bang go the coffin nails

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has been redone and edited I hope you guys like this!

Harry walked slowly from his dorm towards Dumbledore’s office. He wasn’t sure why the Headmaster had summoned him at such a late hour, but he did not like to question the man’s motives. He walked down the corridor, his wand out and a lumos charm resting on the end. 

“For Merlin’s sake boy, would you put out that blasted light.” One of the portraits said from the wall, Harry recognized it from his third year when he had been trying to find Peter Pettigrew.

“Sorry Sir, I forgot.” Harry apologized, putting out the charm.

“See to it that you remember, Potter.” The man replied from the darkness.

Harry continued walking carefully, in order to not knock anything over.

“Potter, what the hell do you think you are doing wandering around the castle in the middle of the night?” A voice said from the darkness. It was a deep voice that brought Harry anger and annoyance. Snape.

“The Headmaster sent a house elf who told me to report to his office straight off. Sir.” Harry added the ‘Sir’ at the last moment, not being able to help the poison in his tone.

Snape huffed loudly as if exhausted from the day’s comings and goings. “Well then, I suggest that you hop to it and get to the Headmaster’s office swiftly and without causing any trouble.” When Harry did not move quick enough Snape snapped at him, “Go!”

Harry jumped at the sharp tone that rang through the quiet hallways and quickly resumed his previous walk to the Headmaster’s office, but he did not dawdle as much this time around.

As Harry approached the intimidating guardian of Dumbledore’s office thoughts that he had previously suppressing began to zoom around his mind, pressing to be heard. The main one being: Why had Dumbledore called this meeting, especially in the middle of the night?

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, Harry spoke the password that Dumbledore’s messenger had given him: “Caramel apple.”

With that, a great rumbling sounded throughout the empty corridor and Harry quickly stepped onto the stairs. Within a few moments he was standing at the entrance to the Headmaster’s office.

“Good evening Mr Potter.” The Headmaster welcomed as he poured two cups of tea.

Harry nodded in reply to the greeting before asking his pressing question, “Why have you called me here Professor? Why not wait until the morning?”

“Sit down first my boy.” Dumbledore said, pointing to one of the available chairs.

Harry sat and looked at him expectantly, waiting not so patiently for his questions to be answered.

“Harry, how much do you know about the sexual maturity of wizards?” Dumbledore passed him on of the cups.

Harry was unsure as to whether he had heard the man correctly and went over what the Headmaster had said to him a few times before spluttering. “W-what?”

Dumbledore sighed and pondered for a second. "Okay then, it’s time for the long explanation. Witches and wizards have a percentage of their magic that is stored away inside of them at birth. This magic will be kept and locked away. The magic will remain untouched until said witch or wizard reaches full sexual maturity. This happens by the taking of the wizard’s or witch’s virginity by another wizard."

"Wait. It has to be a wizard, it can't be a witch?" Harry felt very nervous all of a sudden.

"Correct. The stronger the wizard is, the more magic will be released."

"So, you are saying that if I have sex with another wizard, I will gain more magic?" Harry asked.

"You will be powerful enough to kill Voldemort, Harry." Dumbledore’s face was solemn.

Harry stood up and started pacing. On the one hand, if he did this he would be able to defeat Voldemort and potentially save the world, whilst, on the other hand, he would have to finally face the question that had been brewing in his mind ever since he got a hard on in the boy’s locker room. He already knew what he would choose before he finished thinking about it.

"Well, who do you suggest I-" Harry hesitated. " Do it with?"

"I have already spoken with the staff and almost all of them would be willing to help you reach your full maturity.”

"Wait. A Professor!? Why does it have to be a Professor. Why can't it be, I don't know, someone my own age?" Harry all but yelled.

Fawkes cawed angrily at Harry, raising his voice, and he quickly made himself calm back down.

"The wizards who teach under this roof deserve their positions, many are among the strongest wizards in Europe. Severus has created potions, poisons and antidotes that countless others spent centuries trying to create. Hagrid was able to master his understanding of many beasts in our world and his bestiary sits on the Minister’s desk. Professor Lupin mastered the Patronus charm as well as the Avis charm in his second year. Any wizard your age does not have the experience and knowledge that you would need in order to release your full power." Dumbledore sighed and took a seat behind his desk. “Go back to your dorm Harry, you have a lot to think about tonight. Sleep well Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't sleep at all that night.


	2. The morning will come soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a lot on his mind since he and Dumbledore talked when he finally anages to get some sleep what happens shocks him more then the proposal itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two has been edited hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments they keep us writing.

Harry had felt like a zombie all day seeing as he hadn't slept since the night in Dumbledore's office and that had been three days ago. Now he lay in his bed, staring at the star charm he had cast above it. Just as he was starting to wonder if he would actually be able to sleep tonight, his eyes closed of their own accord and the dream world whisked him away into Morpheus’ arms.

hprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

A hand skimmed across his naked hips as he writhed uncontrollably, pleasure flowing through his veins as he arched off of the bed. Every nerve in his body was on fire as the man above him slowly slid his hand up and down Harry's nearly painfully hard erection. It was both a torture and a pleasure at the same time.

"Please." Harry gasped as a finger penetrated his tight hole, slowly working him open.

"Are you quite certain Harry?" The voice said as its owner painfully teased him, taking his own pleasure in the desire that he saw in Harry’s eyes.

"Merlin!" Harry yelled out. Whenever that finger slid inside of him sparks of pleasure flew up and down his spine, flowing throughout his body and into his limbs, making them tingle with the feeling. Then feeling went straight to his cock, doing the impossible and making it harden even more.

"You can call me Remus you know." The man chuckled above him, another finger sliding in beside the first.

"Gi-" Harry had started the insult, but he hadn't been able to finish it as the sparks flew around his body all over again and another finger slid in.

"Do you want this Harry?" Remus all but growled in his ear, eliciting a sharp draw of breath from the body underneath his own.

"Yes, please, yes." Harry loudly moaned again.

Then, suddenly, everything stopped. The fingers inside of him were gone as well as the hand on his throbbing prick. It took everything he had not to whine at the loss. His cock throbbed painfully in dismay.

"Relax Harry."

And he did. He relaxed his body as best as he could when he felt something press up against his entrance. Then, slowly, Remus pushed himself in, inch by inch, until he was completely inside Harry, his body shaking from the effort of holding back so that he could let Harry adjust to the feeling. Once he had adjusted Remus was looking forward to plunging back into that beautifully tight hole.

hprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry flew up in his bed, he was sweating and had a raging erection that demanded his attention. He groaned as he slowly let his hand find its way to his prick and, within a couple of strokes, he was coming with a silent cry. He fell back onto his pillow, heart pounding, breath coming in gasps as he rode out his orgasm.

He sat there for a few minutes trying to process everything that had just happened before he rolled over into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Theres so much left and I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to lycanthropy on monday morning and well just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three edited and posted enjoy. Kudos and comment!

Harry walked into his first period class, did a beeline for his desk and stared at his hands that were in his lap the entire class, only looking up once. That look was enough Lupin was staring at him with a worried look on his face. Five minutes before the end of class a note was dropped on his desk: "See me during your free period -Remus P.S If it’s about the maturity thing, stop worrying. No one’s going to jump you, Harry." Harry’s face went redder than his jumper’s crest and he quickly left the room when the bell rang.

HpRlHpRlHpRlHpRlHpRlHpRlHpRlHpRl

The day seemed to go all too quickly and soon Harry found himself outside the door to Professor Lupin's room. He took a deep breath in and then he opened the door.

"Ah, Harry, I was just starting to wonder." Remus said with a smile as he bent down to grab two bottles out of the fridge. "Butterbeer?"

Harry nodded and took the offered drink. "So, you wanted to see me Professor?"

"Cut the shit Harry. What the hell is going on with you the past couple of days?" Remus' face quickly got serious.

"I would rather not talk about it." Harry looked down at his hands. 'Look anywhere else!' his mind yelled at him.

"Well, that sucks because you are not leaving this room until you tell me what is going on in that head of yours!" Remus yelled.

Harry shrank back, he had only seen this side of the Professor when it was close to the full moon and that had been last week.

Remus massaged the bridge of his nose between two of his fingers. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Harry, but you are worrying me. You won't talk to me, you won't even look at me for Merlin's sake! If I pissed you off, I would really like to know about it!" Remus was practically begging him to talk to him and that just made Harry feel one hundred times worse than he already was.

Finally Harry broke. "I have been dreaming about you... and me... having sex, okay? I don't know why, but ever since Dumbledore talked to me about this whole Maturity thing, I keep dreaming about stuff like that..." Harry slowly trailed off.

Remus Lupin had rarely ever been left speechless in his life. This was one of those extremely rare times. "Oh, Harry." Remus said, shaking his head at the boy across from him.

"Go ahead, have a laugh." Harry scowled, getting up to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm not going to laugh at you." Remus pulled on his shoulder so that he would turn around.

What happened next shocked the hell out of Harry. Remus had slowly leaned down and kissed him. On the lips. It wasn't one of those intense kisses that you always seem to read about in books or see in all of the movies. There were no sparks or realizations of love, He didn’t suddenly fall for Remus with a snap of his fingers, it wasn’t anything like that, it was just simply a slow pressing of two pairs of lips.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he slowly let himself fall into the kiss. Remus cupped the back of Harry's neck as he licked at Harry's bottom lip.

They kissed and kissed for a long time. Harry slowly let himself open up to Remus and soon Remus was lifting him up to sit him on the top of one of the desks, his hands resting gently on Harry's hips.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Remus pulled back. "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry nodded and leaned his forehead against the werewolf’s, taking deep breaths and relishing the afterglow of the amazing kiss that they had just shared.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" The older man asked hesitantly.

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding his assent."Yes, I would like that very much."

Remus smiled as he took Harry's hand and led him to his private quarters. Harry’s dream was about to come true and it would be better than he had ever thought it could be.


	4. Oh pins and needles we are waiting for the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after harry and remus went into his private quarters? Did Harry reach his full magical potential or was he not ready just yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED!!!!!

"Harry, Harry slow down." Remus said against Harry's fervent lips.

Harry pulled back quickly, a worried expression adorning his face, "Did I do something wrong?"

Remus shook his head before giving him a peck on the lips. "No Harry, not at all. It’s just that we really don't need to rush into this Harry, it's only been a month since we started seeing each other and I don't want you to feel pressured into anything because of what Dumbledore said. We can take as much time as you need."

"I guess I do feel a little pressured by that." Harry sighed and got up from his position straddling the older man’s lap.

"And that's perfectly understandable. But I do need you to remember something Harry and it is important that you never forget it, no matter what happens in the future or has already happened."

"What?" Harry wasn't sure if this was going to be a good thing or not.

"To almost everyone in the world, you are simply the Boy-Who-Lived, but, here, in this room, you are the Boy-Who-Can-Drive-Me-Crazy by either biting your pencil or by kissing me like you just were. There are so many things that you are to me that does not pertain to the Boy-Who-Lived persona that the rest of the Wizarding World see when they look at you. Inside here, you are not the chosen one or Dumbledore's ‘Golden Boy’ you're the boy that I am hopelessly falling fo-"

Harry's mouth clamped over his before he could finish his sentence and, they ended up snogging. The passion between the two of them was palpable and, if anyone had entered the room, they would have probably been able to see it surrounding them. They got hotter and hotter as they carried on, groping each other as their tongues tangled around each other in their mouths. 

This went on for possibly hours, they took no notice of the time passing and, finally, after a long session of snogging, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. That was the most peaceful sleep that either of them had experienced for a long time.


	5. When I do dream I dream of drowning in the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old flame returns to hogwarts will this cause problems for our happy couple? Will Remus betray Harry or will he show just how committed he is to their relationship. Could one of the people closest to Harry betray his trust? Find out in this chapter of No one mentioned this when I was eleven!(I really hope someone understands this reference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED!!! ENJOY!!

Remus POV

Remus sat at his desk in his quarters, scowling over paper after paper. It's not that he didn't love his job, it's just it could be a bit demanding sometimes. He dropped his quill in his ink container before bringing his arms behind him to stretch out muscles that had cramped after being hunched over the students’ work for so long.

He sat there for a few moments, thinking about all that had happened throughout the past few months. He cared so deeply for Harry. He was still, to this day, shocked that the younger boy had chosen him, of all people, to be with. It seemed almost impossible. But still, it was a little daunting to be with Harry. It's not that Harry's past bothered him, it was just in the moments when he would be walking past a group of students and he would hear someone whisper. 'They say he watched Cedric Diggory get killed by you-know-who' or ' he saved Ginny Weasley from a basilisk his second year.' Those were the times that he thought of his ex-lover’s face when he told him the news of Peter’s betrayal and James and Lily's death. It was a constant reminder of one of the worst events in his life and he did not know whether or not he could handle it.

He wiped at his eyes as they burned with the threat of tears. That had been so long ago and yet, still, he remembered it like it had been mere moments ago. He could still feel his throat burn in pain as he screamed over and over again 'you're lying, they can't be dead. Please tell me you’re lying.’

Suddenly, the door to his chambers burst open and in walked his best friend: Sirius Black. Remus couldn't believe his eyes or his friend’s ignorance.

"Siri, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Remus yelled. He knew he should calm down, the full moon was only three days away and, this close to his time of the month, getting him angry would not turn out too well.

"Cornelius just cleared me of the charges Moony, I'm free." He ran up to the wolf and hugged him, joy emanating from him.

"What...that's..that's amazing Sirius." Remus said, returning the hug before moving to pull away, but, just as he did, Sirius moved in and kissed him. And Remus made the biggest mistake of his life: he kissed him back.

"Hey Rem, sorry I'm late, I decided to practice for a while with Ro-. What the fuck?!" Harry yelled when he looked up from the door.

Remus quickly pulled back from Sirius' embrace at the sound of the door opening. He stared at the person standing there for a few seconds before he managed to gain control of himself and attempted to defend himself.   
"Harry, wait a second, it's not what you think!" He said just in time to watch Harry run out of the door and probably straight out of his life.

 

Harry's POV

Harry sat in the second floor boy’s bathroom, staring at the razor blade sitting - it looked completely innocent and deadly at the same time - in his palm. He had been like this for about two hours, debating with himself as to the decision that he should make. So many questions and emotions were rushing through him, but he knew what decision he would make. He carefully pulled up the sleeve on his robe and made a deep cut across his right wrist, he continued with the incision until his arm was red and angry looking.

Once he had finished, he slowly walked to the Gryffindor tower and climbed into his old bunk. Ron looked over at him.

"Want to talk about it?" He said with a look of worry on his face.

"Not now, maybe in the morning, I just want to sleep" He replied, turning over in his bunk.

"Okay. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ron." And, with that, he fell once again into the dream world.

He looked around the dark room, not sure where he was. Then he saw a group of people standing in the center of the room, all of them staring straight at Harry.

"You’re so weak Harry, you stood by and just watched me die." Cedric said.

"All you ever do is get everyone around you killed, even us." His parents added in venomous tones.

"Why would anyone want to be friends with a freak like you, Potter?" This time it was Ron who the insult had came from.

"You’re just like Tom was: arrogant, evil and hateful." Dumbledore spat the words at Harry like venom.

"Please stop!" Harry yelled at them.

"Stop? Do you think Voldemort stopped when I asked him to? No and all because you were the ‘Chosen One’." His mother’s words cut deeper than any of the ones that were on his wrist.

"Who could love you, you got my best friend killed!" Remus called out from where he stood, next to Sirius.

The insults kept coming over and over until, finally, Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his body tangled in the sheets and blankets. And that's when, for the first time that day, the tears came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry about the feels in this chapter but I have to warn all of you it will get worse before it gets better!


	6. On the way down singing woah woah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed since Harry saw Remus and Sirius kissing and ever since he has been pushing everyone away. Finally Ron has enough of it and decided harry needs some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how the last chapter ended but I promise it will get better eventually not just yet but soon and we are going to see a lot more of Barty too! So once again guys if you can figure out the title theme I will put you in the story! First person to get it right gets to be in at least two chapters and play a major roll in plot development!

Dumbledore's pov

Albus paced back and forth in his office trying to think about what he was going to do. He knew he should leave it alone and let Harry work out his own problems but he was so tired of watching the boy hurt himself so much. He rarely ever ate he sat by himself almost all the time he never spoke. He had even quit quidditch. 

Then he flashed back to finding Ariana slicing into her wrist with a razor blade. It had been a few months after their father had been put away in azkaban. It had been a horrible day Ariana had been playing out in the yard and she used magic in front of muggles they had beat her and screamed "Do it again freak do it again" his father had been outraged and drew his wand on the muggles. He had been taken away that night. But seeing the blood dripping off of his sisters wrist had hurt more then his father being taken from them.

Dumbledore sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb. Faux landed on his shoulder rubbing his face gently against the older mans check.

Dumbledore smiled but it quickly faded as he heard the stairs moving outside his office. 

Soon he was greeted with the freckled face and red hair of Ronald Weasley.

"What can I do for you Mr.Weasley"

"Sir I'm sorry to bother you this late at night but I need to talk to you about... About Harry." Ron starred at the ground.

" I think I know what this is about Ron." Dumbledore sighed."Have you seen any cuts or burns?"

"Yes sir I caught a glimpse at his wrist a few nights ago...it- it didn't look good professor."

Just as dumbledore was about to reply Minerva barged into the room.

"I am sorry to bother you sir but you need to come to the hospital wing quick."

"Whats Happened?"Dumbledore asked afraid of the answer.

Minerva leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Harry potter just tried to commit suicide."

"


	7. Except now you've strayed too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is in the hospital in critical condition everyone who cares about him has to just sit and wait for him to wake up. But what is going on inside that boys head as his eyes dart back and forth while he dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take no credit for this chapter this one was all my co author katie thanks so much for doing this chapter on your own it turned out amazing!

~flashback~

He was in so much pain and the darkness was closing in. Was he back in his cupboard? Bang, bang, bang! Harry cowered into the corner of his cupboard, trying to get as far away from the door was possible in the hopes that maybe his uncle wouldn't see him there.  
Unfortunately, as soon as the cupboard door was ripped open, his uncle's eyes found him.  
"Out Freak, now!" He bellowed, leaving no room for any arguments.  
Harry scampered under his uncle's arm and out into the hallway. He stared at his dirty bare feet as he waited for his uncle to inform him of his chores for the day.  
"Now, Freak, make me breakfast! Then you will do the gardening, laundry and make me lunch."  
Harry looked at the clock and calculated that he had about two hours to weed, mow and water both the front and back gardens, before coming back inside, having twenty minutes to do the laundry and then whip up something quick for Uncle Vernon's lunch at one.  
As he made his way past his Uncle, he was whacked around the head by his Uncle's meaty fist. This caused stars to burst into his vision and black to creep into the edge of it. Used to his more than rough treatment, Harry merely shook his head and carried on his way to the kitchen, he knew what the repercussions would have been if he had let it stop him fulfilling his orders. If he were to do that a simple fist to the back of the head would pale in comparison.  
Obviously, Uncle Vernon decided that Harry's reaction had been most unsatisfactory as he stuck out his foot when Harry passed by his massive form, making Harry crash head first to the floor. Pain welled up as everything went completely black, however, it was not centred in his head as it should have been, instead it was based in his wrists.

~end of flashback~

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and found himself in the familiar hospital wing. Hearing rustling beside him, he turned his head to the side and found Barty Crouch sitting at his bedside.


	8. Where the vultures circle on winds the blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened while Harry was unconscious?

Ron's pov

Ron hadn't slept in two days he was so tired and even though everyone kept telling him to go to sleep he wouldn't leave Harry's side. If his best friend was gonna be in this hospital bed he would stay here with him until he could leave or until they had to take him out of it. 

Ron hadnt realized that he had dozed off until one of the nurses came in. He jumped up looking at her hopefully but all she did was shake her head. Ron just noded and got up to stretch a little bit. He walked to the other side of the room and stretched his arms out a little bit his shoulders cracking and popping from the awkward position he had been sleeping in. 

When he turned around he saw hermione walking in. He gave a nod and a very small smile as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. 

"Ron I don't know what I would do if he..if he." She said tears falling down her cheecks.

"Shhh mione don't think about that right now we just have to wait. The nurses are getting more hopefull they say he could wake up any day now" he lied.

"I hope so I can't lose my best friend"

Dumbledore's pov

Albus paced back and forth over his floor for what was probably the thousandth time that night. Harry had been unconscious for three days now and he was starting to worry that the boy would never wake up.

Albus looked up as Minerva walked in." Any news?" He asked.

She shook her head sadly. "The weasley boy finally fell asleep which is good news Molly said she is going to make him come home for the holidays."

Albus simply nodded.

"The boy will be okay Albus Poppy says we should be hopeful." Minerva laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I suppose we should be we are lucky mr finigan found him when he did a few minutes later and well we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Snape pov

Severus felt like hell he hadnt slept in five days ever since he received the news about Harry. That day still burned in his mind. 'Its all your fault you did this to him.' His subconscious screamed at him. And it was right the boy had been in potions and had messed something up which resulted in Seamus finnigans face to be turned black by and explosian yet again. He had walked up to the boy and said. "Can't you do anything right potter. Such a disgrace just like your father." Harry had just apologized and starred at his hands. "Well clean this mess up you idiot."

It had been an hour later that he had heard the news of the boys suicide attempt.


	9. I'll tell you stories of a better time In a place that we once knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty reveals some closely hidden truths about himself and Harry’s parents. How will Harry react to learning that some things are not as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: Hey guys umm really no new announcments other then the fact I'm really sorry that I took so long to update a lot of stuff has been going but I guess lack of sleep plus my co-author katie equals a kick ass chapter.

“YOU! What do you want? After everything that you have caused, can’t you just leave me alone so that I can die in peace?!” Harry screamed at his unexpected visitor.

“Harry calm down okay your stitches are just now starting to close and we don’t want them to reopen okay just lay back down so I can try and explain alright.” Barty said every word calmly and slowly, as if he was trying to talk to a scared animal. He then took out his wand and set it behind him on another bed as a peace offering.

“How could you ever explain what you have done to me? And, for the record, I don’t care whether my stitches split, as long as you are far away from me!” Harry was getting more and more hysterical by the second.

Barty grabbed his wand, aiming it at Harry and yelling, “Torustitum!” 

A red light shot from Barty’s wand and engulfed Harry.

“What did you do to me, you bastard?!” Harry screamed as he tried desperately to move anything below his neck. “Take it off! TAKE IT OFF!”

“You are going to sit there and listen to me, Harry, and when I am DONE, then I will lift the curse and you can scream and cuss at me all you want, but Dumbledore thinks that it’s about time you were told the truth about my past and I agree with him, you should know. Now, will you please let me talk?”

“It’s not like I have a choice, is it?” Harry huffed, glaring at Barty. Instead of being threatening it was actually quite an entertaining thing to have directed at oneself.

Barty shook his head, chuckling, “Severus was right, you are a lot like your-”

“I know. I am ‘a lot like my father who is also a worthless, idiotic Gryffindor that thinks he can get away with anything’.” Harry seethed. Of course Snape would be communicating with Crouch, they were both vile people who had a love of the Dark Arts.

“Actually, I was going to say that you’re a lot like your mother: stubborn, easily angered, and surprisingly intelligent. As for your father,” He broke off at this, bringing his hand to his chin and thinking about it for a moment, “You have both his strong chin structure and his dark, unruly hair. Also, you have his powerful wit and strength. This strength, of course, is not just physical, but mental as well. It is for this reason that you were right to tell the Sorting Hat that Slytherin was not the right place for you here in Hogwarts, after all, you were born a Gryffindor for a reason.”

How dare this Death Eater think that he knew his parents! He was part of the reason that they were dead, for Merlin’s sake. Not to mention he had manipulated Harry into trusting him and then he had to watch Cedric die right in front of his eyes. As if that wasn’t enough, now he had the audacity to try and tell Harry that he was like his parents. No. Harry would not stand for this, it was absolutely unacceptable.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry spat, “What makes you think that I am more Gryffindor than I am Slytherin? How would you know that I am more suited towards the ‘brave’ than the ‘sly’?” 

“I might have been a Slytherin, but I was friends with Gryffindors, four of them to be exact. You remind me of three out of four of them, you know. You are one of the bravest people I have ever met, Harry. Everyone says that committing suicide is the easiest way out, but I don't believe it is. I think that it is the hardest. You see, I have been there before, in your shoes. I was so far gone that I even had the knife ready in my hand, pressing against the skin, just enough to make it bleed a little. That decision wasn’t easy though, it was horrible and I had been thinking about it for months. For a minute it seemed like the perfect idea. However, then I started thinking. Thinking about every single detail, every person that I would leave behind. It was the hardest thing that I have ever done. So, honestly Harry, I don’t think that what you did was weak. I think it was brave, because I don’t think that I will ever be brave enough to go through with it.” Barty pulled up his sleeves as he spoke, revealing the multitude of scars that crisscrossed over the two limbs. The only place that was devoid of the self-made marks was the most damning one of them all: the Dark Mark.

Harry was honestly stunned. How was he supposed to react to that new revelation? Harry opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, floundering like a fish for the appropriate words to say, before he finally gathered his wits and was able to form a coherent sentence.

“But...Why are you telling me this?” He finally managed to get out.

Barty sighed before looking Harry in the eyes, “I told you before that I thought it was time for you to know the truth about me and my past. That is why I’m telling you this because you have to understand Harry, I’m not the person that you have grown to know me as. Harry, I know so much about Gryffindors because I knew four of them quite well. Today they are better known as the Marauders. However, here is the part that few know: there were five of them and I am the last Marauder.”

Harry was stunned once again, he was sure that he could probably be permanently described as a floundering fish by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie:This was definitely fun to write, even if it is short by most people’s standards and with Kayte randomly yelling DAMNNNN IT VOLDIEEEE, it was by no means quiet, but I think that it has definitely ended in the right place. So, please leave us a comment and Kudos, they sustain our writing. Until next time, bye!!


	10. I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty reveals more truths about how he got into the Marauders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie:Sorry for being so late, but time got away from us, hope you enjoy this one!

**_Last time on NOMTWIWE:_ **

_Barty sighed before looking Harry in the eyes, “I told you before that I thought it was time for you to know the truth about me and my past. That is why I’m telling you this because you have to understand Harry;  I’m not the person that you have grown to know me as. Harry, I know so much about Gryffindors because I knew four of them quite well. Today they are better known as the Marauders. However, here is the part that few know: there were five of them and I am the last Marauder.”_

_Harry was stunned once again, he was sure that he could probably be permanently described as a floundering fish by now._

  
  
  


Barty Crouch Jr., supposedly one of the most deadly Death Eaters, was one of the Marauders. All that Harry had ever known about the older man was a lie. He wasn’t sure how to react to this latest revelation. Should he be angry? For so long he had hated this man sitting before him, when in reality he had grown up with Harry’s father, was friends with him. Barty and Remus had been friends. Harry's wrists pounded at the thought of the werewolf. He hadn’t thought of him since he had woken up. No, he thought to himself, don’t think about him! Do not go there! However, deep down, there was a voice and he couldn’t help but wonder how the werewolf was doing. Damn it Potter!

 

**_Flashback_ **

_"What...that's..that's amazing Sirius." Remus said returning the hug before moving to pull away, but just as he did Sirius moved in and kissed him. And Remus made the biggest mistake of his life: he kissed him back._

_"Hey Rem, sorry I'm late, I decided to practice for while with Ro-. What the fuck?!" Harry yelled when he looked up from the door._

_Remus pulled back from Sirius' embrace at the sound of Harry yelling._

_"Harry, wait a second, it's not what you think." He said just in time to watch Harry run out of the door and probably right out of his life._

**_End Flashback_ **

 

“-ry! Harry!”

 

Confused, Harry looked around as much as he could whilst still under the influence of the spell. As his eyes landed on Barty sitting in front of him, he realised that he had just had a flashback to possibly the worst moment in his life (after the one in which his parents were murdered, of course). Why did the memory haunt him so?

 

“Hey, Harry?” Harry started, having began to drift back into his thoughts again, “Are you okay?” Barty questioned, concern written all over his face.

 

Barty knew exactly what was on the boy’s mind: he was flashing back to the moment when Remus betrayed him. The older man knew all too well how that felt. He would never forget when his very own father had believed that he was in fact a Death Eater.

 

**_Flashback_ **

_Barty sat in a chair under the Torustitum curse. He had been sitting in the chair, unable to move anything but his head, for far too long. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he had been put there. He had lost count what felt like years ago._

_His head shot up as the door opened to reveal his father entering the room with his meal, if you could even call it that. His ‘meal’ consisted of some sort of disgusting potion. It was in the same blue bottle and had the same foul taste as rotten meat and dark magic whilst smelling slightly of rotten eggs. Suddenly, his father smashed the vial against the ground yelling._

_“Just tell me the truth damn it!”_

_“I don’t know what you mean.” Barty said, his voice laced with poison._

_“You know exactly what I mean. Just tell me what Voldemort did to turn you away from the ones who put a roof over your head, who raised you, who car-”_

_“Don’t you dare say that you cared about me. You were too focused on making your way up the Ministry chain to ever give a shit about me. The only time you ever even showed a positive emotion towards me was when I received my Hogwarts letter. You and Mum were so proud, a you could finally mould me into your perfect little wizard. ‘Who knows maybe one day you’ll be a part of the Ministry too, Barty.’ My father, the Minister of Magic and great, now he could have his son be his successor! All I ever wanted to do was make you proud, but I’ve learned that you will never be proud of me! Never! Not even when I started spying for the Light! You are the reason Mum was sent to Azkaban!”_

_“Your mother volunteered!” Crouch Sr. yelled back._

_“That is bullshit and we both know it!” If Barty could move, his father would most definitely be dead by now._

**_End flashback_ **

 

Barty shook his head at the memory, he had hid those memories away in the back of his mind for so long and he wasn’t sure why he was thinking about all of this now. That’s a lie. Barty frowned, trying to block the memory away once again.

 

“Are you alright Barty?” Harry questioned.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Barty paused, pulling out his wand. “Finete Incantatem.” A blue jet of light shot out of the end of his wand and surrounded Harry, he could suddenly move his arms and legs again so he stretched a bit, wincing as the blood flowed back into the stiff limbs. “You can leave now if you want.”

 

Harry sat for a moment, debating whether he should do just that, but then he shook his head.

 

“No, I want to know the full story.”

 

Barty nodded, sighing. “I guess the best place to start is the beginning. When I came to Hogwarts your Father and I actually didn’t get along very well at all. You see, Gryffindors and Slytherins, well they don’t get on all too well for obvious reasons.”

 

Harry chuckled at that, nodding with a faint smile of remembrance. That smile made Barty feel just a bit better.

 

“Also,” Barty carried on, “Your Father was quite...well, ignorant to other people’s actual personality as opposed to the mask that they put on. Being in Slytherin was not an easy thing, you know. There were Death Eaters literally surrounding you at every moment of the day and if you did not act how they thought you should, it would not end well for you.” Barty said, getting lost in the memories of the days when he had to keep every emotion in check to make sure that he did not have to answer to the wrath of the Slytherin Death Eaters.

 

“Anyway,” Barty shook his head, clearing it of the memories from long ago, “Even though your Father seemed to have it out for every Slytherin that he came across, I managed to change that view, though it was not an easy feat. It was the middle of a major blizzard, we had been stuck inside of the castle for days on end, not being able to venture outside as the winds were far too vicious and the snow was piled too high. As a result, we were all a bit restless. Your Father tried to convince Remus and Sirius to venture outside with him so that they could go flying. However, they refused and, being the hothead that he was he stormed off and went flying by himself. From the classroom that I was hiding in, I could see the Quidditch pitch and, therefore, your Father’s reckless actions. Whilst he was flying he went too close to the stands, the snow slid off of them and landed straight on him, burying him under it. Knowing that nobody else would go looking for him, I ran outside and rescued him.” Barty smiled at Harry’s shocked expression. “I would give you more details, but I am afraid that it is a little bit blurry in my mind still. However, it all resulted in your Father trusting a Slytherin and we began to get closer until all four of them trusted me enough to make me a part of the Marauders when we were in our third year.” Barty ended.

 

“Wait. What year were you in when you rescued my Dad?”

 

“It was in our second year, so I can safely say that they took long enough to trust me with their  secrets.” Barty smiled. “And some interesting secrets they were.”

 

“How am I supposed to trust you on all of this, Barty? You are part of the reason that Voldemort was resurrected. I trusted you once before and you led me into that graveyard and got Cedric killed.” Harry was trying to stay calm, but it was extremely hard to do.

 

“I never meant for the Diggory boy to get killed. After all, I hadn’t expected both of you to grab the cup together. I would give anything to bring Amos’ son back, but I can’t.” Barty paused for a moment, debating how he would answer Harry’s first question. “I’m not asking you to trust me Harry, I am asking you to trust Dumbledore.”

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_Harry was sitting in the Burrow, in the living room to be exact. Remus, Arthur and Tonks occupied the chairs around him._

_“Draco’s plotting something, I know it, something to do with Voldemort. He’s been given a task or a mission — and Snape was offering to help.” Harry said as he finished relaying his story._

_“Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?” Remus questioned. Harry could just barely see that he was raising his eyebrows in the fire’s light._

_“I know it sounds mad-” Harry started to say, but didn’t manage to finish his sentence before Remus cut him off._

_“Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so that he could find out what he’s up to?” Remus interrupted._

_“That’s not what it sounded like.” Harry huffed, annoyed that Remus had doubted him._

_“Perhaps Harry’s right, Remus. To make an Unbreakable Vow, after all –” Tonks started to say, but she too was cut off._

_“It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore’s judgement. He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do.” Remus stated._

_“But Dumbledore can make mistakes. He’s said it himself –” Harry could hear the anger in his own voice._

_“You’re blinded by hatred.” Remus almost snarled, getting tired of Harry’s arguing._

_“I’m not –” Harry quickly replied._

_“You are! People are disappearing, Harry. Daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we’re doomed.”_

**_End of flashback_ **

“Okay, I do trust Dumbledore, but part of me still doesn’t believe all of this.” Harry said skeptically. “You would think that someone would have told me all of this sometime in the past six years.”

“Fine then. How about I show you?” Barty said, his left eyebrow rising in challenge.

“What do you mean?” Harry was almost scared when he said that.

“If you don’t believe me then perhaps you will believe my memories.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: Hey everybody! Like Katie said sorry for being so late guys we have to work with different time zones and so on and so forth. I hope you guys enjoy this!


	11. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are explained to Harry.

Last time on NOMTWIWE:

“Okay, I do trust Dumbledore, but part of me still doesn’t believe all of this.” Harry said skeptically. “You would think that someone would have told me all of this sometime in the past six years.”

“Fine then. How about I show you?” Barty said, his left eyebrow rising in challenge.

“What do you mean?” Harry was almost scared when he said that.

“If you don’t believe me then perhaps you will believe my memories.”

****  
  


“Come in!” Dumbledore called to the people on the other side of his office door. **  
**

 

The door creaked as it swung slowly open to reveal Barty Crouch Jr and Harry Potter waiting on the other side. They both entered and took a seat when Dumbledore gestured for them to do so.

****  
“So, what can I do for you today my boys?” Dumbledore asked, that knowing twinkle gleaming brightly in his blue eyes, it was as if he already knew what they were going to say. **  
**

 

“We need to borrow your pensieve Albus.” Barty said simply. **  
**

 

“Well, my boy, it’s in the cupboard over there.” He replied, gesturing to where the cupboard was situated in the corner of his office. **  
**

 

“Do you have James’ memory of that Quidditch match in our third year ?” Barty asked, knowing that Dumbledore would understand what match he was talking about. **  
**

 

“I think so,” He replied, getting up and walking over to the shelves where he stored all of the memories that could be useful, “Aha! Here it is!” He cried, holding up a slim vial with cloudy, swirling memories inside of it. **  
**

 

“Good. Well Harry, the truth is in that bottle. That is, if you want to watch it.” Barty said, taking the vial from Albus and handing it to the raven haired boy. **  
**

 

“I- Yes, yeah I do.” Harry stuttered, reaching out for the vial. **  
**

 

“Well then here you go.” Barty picked up the pensieve and, tossing it like you would toss a frisbee into the air, it floated over to Harry, stopping right in front of him.

Harry poured the memory inside the saucer before dunking his head into the swirling liquid and falling down into his father’s memories.

October 15, 1973

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was shrouded in clouds that looked as if they would open at any moment and bring a hurricane down on the school. James Potter and his fellow Gryffindor team mates walked towards the Quidditch pitch. The whole team was riled up and ready to go. No one cared about the rain, they were all too excited about wiping the floor with Slytherin. **  
**

 

James had been looking forward to this match for months. Finally, he could get back at that backstabbing snake! After all that James had told him, Barty had went and kissed Lily! James could not believe that one of his supposed best friends had gone behind his back to kiss the girl that he loved. Today, however, Barty was going to see why James was the greatest seeker that Hogwarts had ever seen, he was going to wipe the field with that slimy snake! **  
**

 

Mounting his broom with the rest of his team, he waited for Professor Dumbledore to start the match. He looked over the beaters that were in front of him to see Barty Crouch Jr. sitting on his broom behind the Slytherin beaters. He looked to Barty’s left and saw Lyla Tryc, Barty’s new girlfriend. ‘ He is such a player ’ James thought, ‘ First he steals  my Lily away from me and now he goes on to this other slut?! Oh, he will pay for this. He. Will. Pay. ’ **  
**

 

The whistle blew, signifying the start of the Gryffindor/Slytherin match and all of the players shot up into the air. James rose above the rest of the players and desperately searched the skies for the elusive golden snitch whilst still keeping an eye on that traitorous bastard opposite him.  **  
**

 

Catching a glimpse of gold out of the corner of his eye, James flew towards it before realising that it was not the snitch, it was some idiot Ravenclaw’s golden binoculars glinting in the sun. Grumbling, James returned to his previous space above the game and resumed his search. A few minutes had passed, Gryffindor were down twelve points and James hadn’t seen the snitch anywhere, except for that time when he had been fooled by those binoculars. He was starting to get aggravated.  **  
**

 

“James.” He heard someone say from beside him. When he looked over he couldn’t believe his eyes. That bastard, Barty, was trying to talk to him. James couldn’t help the angry look that crossed his face as he stared at the boy. **  
**

 

“What the hell do you want you snake?” James replied, his voice dripping with acid. **  
**

 

“I want to apologize James, I am so sorry fo-”  **  
**

 

“Don’t bother, it won’t change anything.” James said as he started to fly off, but was forced to stop when the snitch suddenly appeared in front of his face like it had been there the whole time. However, as soon as it had appeared it was gone, so James chased after it Barty on his tail. **  
**

 

James flew as fast as he could after the slippy golden ball.  He could not \-   would not  let the snake catch the snitch. As James was putting so much concentration into willing his broom to fly faster, whilst steering it in the direction that the snitch was flying, he did not see the bludger that was hurtling towards him until the very last second and then suddenly all he could see was the ground that was steadily getting closer to him. Then there was just darkness **  
**

 

 

Back in Dumbledore's office

Harry took a deep breath as he pulled his head out of the pensieve. It had been strange seeing his father younger than he himself was now. It felt almost surreal.  **  
**

 

“Are you alright Harry?” Dumbledore asked, a concerned look upon his face. **  
**

 

Harry simply nodded, moving to a chair to sit down. **  
**

 

Dumbledore walked over to a painting on the wall. “Fileus, please tell the house elves to make a pot of tea and some sandwiches and bring them to my office at once.” The man in the painting was gone by the time the headmaster had turned back around. **  
**

 

“You kissed my mother?” Harry asked, a look of anger on his face. **  
**

 

“Yes, I did.” The man replied simply. **  
**

 

“And this is the memory you picked to show me to make me trust you?” Harry all but yelled. **  
**

 

“You have only seen half of the memory my dear boy.” Dumbledore reminded him. **  
**

 

“What do you mean?” Harry looked confused now. **  
**

 

Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer, but just then the sound of an apparition echoed through the office. A house elf stood at the edge of the room with a large tray on his hand. On the tray was a pot of tea which was steaming from the spout and a pile of assorted sandwiches which Harry could smell from the other side of the room. His stomach soon growled in response. **  
**

 

“Sir, what did you mean?” Harry repeated.

 

“Ah yes. Well, obviously, that was only your Father’s half of the memory and he blacked out at the end of it, so he did not know what happened between him falling off of the broom and waking up in the Hospital Wing.” Dumbledore revealed. **  
**

 

“So what happened next?” Harry asked impatiently. **  
**

 

“That is where I come in.” Barty said with a small smile. Bringing his wand to his temple, a memory soon was at the end of his wand. He handed the wand off to Harry to put in the pensieve.  **  
**

 

Harry flicked the memory into the saucer before handing it back and once again dunking his head in the liquid. **  
**

 

 

October 15, 1973

Seeing the snitch, Barty raced after it, but he had reacted a few seconds later than James, as always, and was therefore behind him when the bludger hit. It smashed into James’ side with an extremely loud and echoing crack, consequently, shoving him off of the broom. Barty debated for a second whether he should go after the snitch or catch James. After a moment of indecision, he raced after the falling boy. **  
**

 

Reaching out an arm, Barty snagged him from the air, grunting at the weight of the Gryffindor. The broom faltered under him for a moment, but it was enough to make Barty lose grip of it and this time both of them were falling. Luckily, this time they were only about six feet above the ground, so the impact was not hard enough to cause any more serious injuries, but Barty felt the bones in his arms crack as James landed on it. He could feel his eyes slowly closing as he heard the whistle blow and yelling all around him. Then all that was left was the darkness. **  
**

 

 

Back in Dumbledore’s office

Harry lifted his head from the saucer once more not exactly sure how to react to what he had just seen. **  
**

 

“Take your time Harry.” Barty said touching his shoulder lightly. **  
**

 

“So...so, you saved my Dad from falling...instead of catching the snitch?” Harry stumbled. **  
**

 

“Yes, I did. For a moment I really had to think about it, but that indecision didn’t last for long. James was worth more to me then that stupid game after all.” Barty closed his eyes for a moment, memories flooding through his mind. **  
**

 

“But then why did you kiss my mum in the first place when you knew that he had loved her since his first year?” Harry asked. **  
**

 

“I didn’t. That’s the worst part of the whole situation. It had been that asshole Snape. He drunk polyjuice and impersonated me. When I confronted him about it he just said ‘That’s what you get you traitor’.” **  
**

 

“Snape? Snape was the cause of all of that? And what did he mean traitor?” Harry spluttered, “I mean, I know he hated my father, but what was his reason for framing you?” **  
**

 

“Snape hated James and so, therefore, since I was a Slytherin, he thought I was a traitor.” Barty said the words simply. **  
**

 

“How dare he?! He had no right to-” **  
**

 

“Harry, what he did, he honestly thought that he was doing it in my best interest. He and I have made amends and we are fine now.” Barty interrupted. **  
**

 

“I just don’t understand how he could think that breaking up your friendship would be in your best interest, it astounds me that he could think that.” Harry stated, shaking his head in absolute disbelief.

 

“Severus isn’t a bad person Harry, he cared for me as well as the rest of the Slytherins. James and Snape hated each other. James was a good man, but he wasn’t too kind to Severus. So, in his mind, James was the enemy and he was just trying to save me from being hurt.” Barty explained. **  
**

 

“I...I think I understand.” Harry once again thought over what he had seen in both Barty’s and his Dad’s memories. “So, after you saved Dad, you sorted things out and became friends? But, how did you become a Marauder? I know for a fact that they didn’t really become Marauders until their fourth year and being Animagi was one of their biggest secret next to Remus’ furry little problem.” Harry asked when he was ready for the next part of Barty’s story. **  
**

 

“That part, my boy, is in my memories, not Barty’s or your fathers.” Dumbledore explained. **  
**

 

“But Sir, why is it in your memories and not in Barty’s who lived through it?” Harry questioned. **  
**

 

Dumbledore smiled lightly before replying. “Because, the Marauders were my idea in the first place.” **  
**

 

Harry had a completely stumped look on his face that he himself would have found hilarious if he could have seen it. Dumbledore, seeing the unbelieving look, extracted the aforementioned memory from his mind and dropped it in the saucer. He gestured for Harry to venture back into the pensieve. **  
**

 

Harry took a deep breath before dunking his head in the swirling cloudy liquid. **  
**

 

 

August 23, 1976

“Headmaster!” James exclaimed in surprise at opening the door to find Dumbledore on the other side of it. **  
**

 

“Hello, James.” Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes twinkling in their usual manner. “May I come in?” **  
**

 

“Of course, Headmaster,” James said, shaking himself out of his surprise and stepping aside in order to let him in. “Excuse me for asking Sir, but why exactly are you here?” he asked, leading the Headmaster into the formal sitting room. **  
**

 

“Oh yes! This is not just a social call after all, I have actually come here to suggest that you and your friends create a...group of sorts.” Dumbledore said, sitting down and helping himself to the tea that the house elf had set upon the table in front of them. **  
**

 

“A group, Sir?” James said in confusion, “I am unsure as to what you mean.” **  
**

 

“Well, my boy, I think that it would help Remus a lot if he had companions on the night of a full moon. It would also ensure the safety of the other students in the school so that we can be absolutely sure that he does not escape.” **  
**

 

“But...how would we be able to do that without getting hurt ourselves?”  **  
**

 

“Why you would all become Animagi, of course! You, Sirius, Peter and Barty. It would also increase the closeness of your wonderful friendship.” Dumbledore joyously exclaimed. **  
**

 

“We would all have to register with the ASA then, right?” James asked. **  
**

 

“You would if you want to, but you can just ignore that rule and keep it hidden.” Dumbledore stated plainly. **  
**

 

“So, you really think that this would work out?” James said, his eyes filled with wonder. **  
**

 

“I do.” Dumbledore smiled before sitting up and shaking James’ hand before letting himself out.

 

****  
End of memory  



	12. I'm gonna change you like a remix then I'll raise you like a pheonix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small teaser chapter for you guys and we will have a normal sized one either later this week or early next week, enjoy!

Remus sat in his study rubbing his eyes with his palms. He had been reading through a list of names of the dead. He had been at Headquarters since two days before Christmas and it was now New Years, he would be returning to Hogwarts in a few days. His eyes skimmed through the second page of the list. Familiar names were woven all throughout the list. Sarah Mills, Ravenclaw. Tyler Chrise, Hufflepuff. Jeremy Patalon, Slytherin. The list went on and on. Finally, Remus couldn’t take it any longer and gave up on the list when he was halfway through the third page.

So many people had died. Innocent people. He just couldn’t read through the names, they had already stuck him in this depression. Still, every day he read the list. He couldn’t help it, he was terrified he would see the last name Weasley or Black or Potter. After everything that had happened, he didn’t think that he could bear to see the name of someone that he loved on a list that held the names of the dead, it would probably finally make him crack and there would be no coming back from that if he did.

Remus was a simple man. He didn’t really need all that much. Give him some clothes and his wand and he would survive. But above all else he needed one thing: his friends. And if Lord Voldemort did decide to kill one of them, he would go after that snake looking freak himself. He would hunt him to the ends of the earth and kill him or die trying. 

Nope, he was not going to chance seeing a name and having his whole entire world come crashing down around him. Instead, he had decided that he would stay blissfully unaware of all the names that were on that list. However, deep down, he knew that he couldn’t live with himself if something had happened to one of those that he cared about and he did not do anything about it and that is why he came straight back to the list every single time.

Remus stood up from his seat and walked out of the study and found Kingsley standing on the other side of the door hand raised to knock.

“Oh Hello Kingsley what is it you needed?” Remus asked kindly.

“Remus I am so sorry.” The other man said.

“What’s happened?” Remus asked trying to stay calm.

“Tonks...Tonks is dead.”


	13. I just can't sit back and wallow in my own sorrow, but I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Harry react when his worst nightmares start coming true. Will we see anymore of Barty? And what happens when a new face makes an appearance in Harry's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: I am so sorry you guys I know it has been sooooo long since we have updated but we both promise we will start working on new chapters and get them posted faster. I hope you guys like the oc we put in. He is going to play a pretty important roll in the upcoming chapters. So I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far. I am planning on going back and editing the old chapters so you might want to go back and reread it here in the upcoming months.

Poppy Pomfrey sat over Harry talking to him as Albus walked into the room. 

“Hello Poppy, looking beautiful as always.” He said kissing her hand lightly.

“Oh no you do not Albus, I am still cross with you for letting Harry venture out of his bed. He is still recovering.” The woman said shaking her finger at the older man.

“But I’m feeling fin-” Harry started to say, but quickly shut up at the look on her face.

“Do not tell me that you are fine, when I know for a fact that you are most definitely NOT, young man.” She all but shouted at him.

Harry wilted at that tone and attempted to slide down into the covers so that she would not take out her anger on him. Alas, Harry was not quite as discreet as he thought he was being because Madam Pomfrey caught his arm and hauled him back up in the bed.

“And do not attempt to hide from me, child, it will not get you out of this one.” She said, her voice a bit softer and kinder than before.

“Sorry Madam Pomfrey.” He mumbled, ducking his head and looking guilty.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, she could not stay angry at Harry, no matter how many times he had been in her infirmary, he was just too sweet and it made her usually snippy tone soften significantly. 

Harry lightly smiled, he was starting to drop off to sleep. Madam Pomfrey had always had a calming nature about her and at that moment it was working to send him into the welcoming arms of Morpheus. Before he could drift into them, however, someone clearing their throat loudly had him startling back awake. Harry looked around himself in confusion, wondering who had done that and where he was.

Barty stood near the door and after nodding to Harry with a faked smile he walked over to Albus, leaning over and whispering something into his ear. The bearded man quickly pulled back, staring at Barty in disbelief. Barty simply nodded with a grim look on his face. Albus quickly stood up and he as well whispered to Poppy. She had the same reaction. The two hurriedly left the room, Poppy sobbing as she was pulled along by the headmaster.

Harry was very confused as to what had just happened. He knew that the adults were hiding something from him, but he was not sure as to what that was as of yet, so he decided that he was going to find out.

“Barty? What was that all about?” Harry asked the man.

“Harry, I want you to think about this. I want you to think about what you just asked. Are you sure that you want me to answer that question?”

“I’m tired of everything being hidden from me. I’m tired of people taking the choices out of my hands. I’m tired of all of this manipulative business so that I will bend to someone else’s will. I won’t do that anymore, so yes Barty, I am sure that I want to know the answer to my question. After all, I would not have asked it if I did not want to know.” Harry stated, eyes gleaming.

“Just remember, Harry, that you are the one who asked. Okay?” Barty said, the grim expression remaining on his face. Harry nodded his head in understanding of what Barty had said.

“Harry, last night Tonks was killed by Death Eaters.”

“She...Wait, Tonks? But, but no.” Harry spluttered.

“She is not the only one Harry.” Barty looked at the ground, holding back the tears.

“Not the only...wh-who else?” He whispered.

“Remus decided to try and go after Voldemort when he heard the news.” The tears started escaping.

“Remus?” Harry whispered even quieter this time for as much as he felt betrayed, he did not want Remus to die, especially not for him, not in his place.

“I am so sorry, Harry.” Barty said, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“He’s d-gone?” Harry asked, not willing to say the word.

Barty simply nodded.

“Noo!” Harry wailed, “He c-can’t be! I n-never g-got to-o…” Harry didn’t finish his sentence, instead he broke down into sobs on the bed, mourning the true loss of his first love.

“Shh Harry, you’re okay kiddo.” Barty said, taking the boy into his arms and trying to calm him. However, it was to no avail, Harry’s body racked with sob after sob in Barty’s arms.

Barty looked down at the boy who was sobbing in his arms with obvious grief and a thought crossed his mind: if he were to die, would Harry react as violently as this? It was a morbid thing to be thinking, but he couldn’t help it, he just wished that Harry would see him the same way that he saw Remus, even though he tried to hide it. 

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, Barty stared at the beautiful face that was scrunched up in pain. Why, even after all that Remus put him through, would he still hold on to the hope that they would eventually end up together? It baffled him to no end and he just could not fathom an answer to his internal questions. He would always wonder what it would feel like for Harry to care that deeply about him, but was so unsure as to whether or not it would actually ever happen. He could only hope that it would. 

The doors suddenly crashed open as a man came running in. His head was bald with a hat covering it, not the kind that a kid would wear, but the old kind that had a divot in the middle where it curved down. He had a short beard, which was brown with gray intertwined within it. He was tall, at least six foot tall. There was a cane held in his left hand, the top was rounded to fit perfectly in the mans hand, it looked like there might be a gun that he could pull out if a threat were to come along.

The mans eyes though, were as blue as the wildest storm, blue like the deepest ocean or as blue as a summer sky, a blue so pure that very few things in nature could ever describe. With emotions lying so deep inside of them that every single love song could not describe them. So beautiful that no written word would ever come close to describing that beauty.The eyes that Harry had laid in bed staring at and skipped class just so he could stare into them, those same eyes that could make him blush with a glance. The eyes that he had gotten to know. Every shade, every meaning behind every glance, Harry had grown to know all of it within those eyes.

“Who are you?” Harry asked of the man that had just made such a dramatic entrance.

“Barty please tell me the rumors are not true,” The man said, Harry’s question ignored.

“I’m sorry Jackson, but they are.” Barty replied, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder.

The man, Jackson, fell to his knees, his shoulders raking as he sobbed over and over. Harry didn’t understand how someone who Harry had never met could be so upset over his ex-lover's death, more so than him. Then suddenly, like a rushing wave or a roaring wind, it hit him. Jackson, Remus had a brother. What was his name, Jason, Jerry, John? Harry had a gut feeling that it had been Jackson. Those eyes were proof enough.


	14. Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night of all Hallows eve at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys since you all were so patient with us while we were on our little vacation I decided to write a special chapter for Hallowe'en. I hope you guys enjoy this, sorry that it's not too long.

October 31st 1991  
Severus Snape sat at his desk massaging his eyebrows over and over as he graded papers. First years could be so idiotic, it amazed him how a muggle born like Granger could ace every single test she took whilst other purebloods, who should have been learning this information since they were able to comprehend it, knew absolutely nothing. He shook his head as he wrote the word Troll across Finnegan's paper. 

Halloween, All Hallows eve, Day Of The Dead, Beggar's night, Devil's night, Witches New years, November eve. Whatever you want to call it, Severus could not stand the thirty first of October. Every single student Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw alike all forgot that school even existed and spent the day laughing and having fun instead of studying or even attempting to attend class. Not to mention that horrid day eleven years ago. It still felt like it had just been yesterday, running in to find Lily dead on the floor, the babe's forehead having a bright red lightning bolt on it. 

That boy. Harry. That cursed boy with those beautiful green eyes, eyes that Snape could not help but stare into. That boy was so ignorant, so blatantly stupid that it drove Severus insane. 

The raven haired man shook his head. ‘Stop it Severus, stop thinking about him’ His mind yelled at him.

Severus knew he shouldn’t be so horrible to the boy, but he just couldn’t help it, he looked so much like his father. That son of a bitch who had tortured Severus so horribly as a child. He knew he shouldn’t feel for the boy more than any other student, but he couldn’t help it. Those eyes. That smile. That temper. That lingering wisdom in his eyes. All of it was so much like his Lily.

Halloween was by far the worst day of the year as far as Severus was concerned.

October 31st 1994

Every single part of Barty’s body was on fire as he transformed into the infamous Mad-Eye Moody. He hated polyjuice potion so much, the taste, the burn going down, every single part of it was absolutely horrible. But as in everything he did, he did it for the Light, he lived through it. As long as they would defeat that son of a bitch.

Barty took a deep breath before getting up slowly. This fucking leg was so annoying, not to mention the constant ache in every part of his body. It reminded him of his father putting him under the cruciatus curse. He hated thinking about it, but at times it just seeped its way into his mind. That asshole had hurt him so much over the years. He had tortured him every single day since he could wave a wand. 

Slowly and surely, Barty made it to the Great Hall in time to hear the names being pulled from the goblet. He already knew that among them would be the name Potter. On that little piece of parchment, Barty had written the boy's name himself. He knew that to anyone but him that would seem like he had betrayed the Light, but he knew that, even in the state Voldemort was in, Harry would not be able to defeat him. He hated what he was doing with every fiber of his being. He knew what he was doing was right though.

“Barty, my boy.” Albus said as Barty entered the main corridor.

“Albus.” Barty's words were quick and piercing in warning.

“Stay calm, you are safe. Everyone is in the hall awaiting the results.” Albus replied.

“Sorry sir, it's just that if I am caught-.” Barty looked to the ground, his chest burning at the idea of receiving the kiss of a dementor.

“You have no need to worry, I will keep you safe Barty. I will not let that happen to you.” Dumbledore laid his hand on Bartys shoulder.

“Thank you sir.” Barty smiled softly at the love in his tone. In his years at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore had been more of a father to him then the very man whom he took his name from. 

“Of course Barty, now, we better get in there before they all die from excitement.” Albus replied patting his back.

“Of course. We wouldn't want that.” Barty chuckled as he followed Albus into the Great Hall.


	15. Memory lane up in the headlights, it's got me reminiscing on them good times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Barty go for a walk where Barty shows Harry a part of the mysterious castle that he has never seen before. In fact, not many people have ever seen this part of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: This chapter was definitely interesting to say the least, considering I wasn’t actually the one writing it. However, the grammar has definitely improved considering that I have read through it. :-D Also, we have now just uploaded our improved and edited version of chapter one.

Harry laid in the hospital bed, it had been three days. Three awful, painful days since he had found out about Remus’ death. His lover, his first love, his everything was gone. He looked up at Barty, he was reading the Daily Prophet. Harry could just barely read the headline from where he was, it read “Hogwarts teacher attacks Voldemort, werewolf slain!” Harry shook his head, feeling another tear fall from his already red, puffy eyes.

Even though his heart hurt so much from the news, at the same time, when Barty looked up at him and frowned, his heart leapt at the idea of him and Barty. He hated himself for it, and Barty for being such an amazing, bashful twit. He should not be having feelings for someone when he had just learned about the man he loved’s death, but still, the feelings were there.

Barty got up slowly, stretching a bit before walking over to Harry. “So kiddo, how do you feel about going down to the Great Hall and getting some food?” Barty said with a smile adorning his face.

Harry just simply nodded, not really looking at Barty, but more towards him, just not seeing him. “Don’t call me kiddo.” Harry replied, getting up slowly like he had aged thirty years in the three days that had passed.

“Sorry. Habit.” Barty scratched the back of his head, smiling brilliantly.

“It’s fine.” Harry replied, shrugging as they made their way out of the hospital wing.

“Harry, come here for a second.” Barty said, stepping off to the side and pointing down a hallway.

Harry looked at him suspiciously before following the older man. As they walked, the hallways slowly got dimmer and darker, Harry had never been to this part of the castle before. Harry knew almost everything about this castle, he had learned a lot when he read Hogwarts: A History. Founded in 990 A.D., 142 staircases, Harry knew quite a bit about this castle, but he had never known about this part of the castle, it was rather infuriating that he had never even so much as noticed it.

“The corridor has a charm on it that makes it go unnoticed unless you actually look at it. It’s kind of weird, I found it my fourth year.” Barty explained. “Dumbledore said that it has been here since the beginning and that the charm is renewed every fifty years.”

“I don’t understand, if it has been here since the beginning, why is it hidden?” Harry was so confused, why would the Founders hide away a part of the castle.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Barty smiled and stopped walking. The door that they had come to was a big, black iron gate, it was more than a door. It was covered in an extremely detailed forest scene and in the middle, encased within metal thorns, was the Hogwarts emblem. Above the door, in bold letters was ‘Hogwarts in domum fortis et fidelis, qui ab intellectu subtili’. It looked like Latin, but Harry couldn’t read it, so he looked to Barty for some answers.

“It says ‘Hogwarts home of the brave, the cunning, the intelligent and the loyal.’ When the Founders created this room they wanted it to be one place where everyone who entered was equal on every level, whether a brave Gryffindor, a cunning Slytherin, an intelligent Ravenclaw, or a loyal Hufflepuff. This room has been lost throughout the centuries, but it is still found occasionally as a place for students to just relax and bask in the fact that they were a witch or a wizard, it reminded them that they were amazing, whether they were wizard born or muggle born, Pureblood or Mudblood. This is the one place in the entire wizarding world where you can forget all of that.” Barty rubbed the metal gate with a loving hand, his eyes clouded with memories. 

“Well, are you going to let me into this amazing room or are we going to just stare at the gate?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“Alright, alright let’s go then.” Barty said with a chuckle and with that he pulled out his wand and said, “Aperi mihi callidi.” 

Harry stood in awe as the door opened. The room on the other side of the beautiful gate was more than he could have ever imagined. The room itself was rather large, and rather plain, however, its contents were anything but ordinary. Set against the wall, farthest from the door, were four large thrones.

The first was a beautiful gold and scarlet colour that faded into a breathtaking amber, stretching up to form a majestic lion’s head which rose high overhead. The armrests were formed into elegant paws, ready to grab an attacker. Above the first throne was a single word: ‘Fortis’. 

The next throne held the colours green and silver and, instead of a lion, this one had a brilliantly sculpted cobra made of solid granite and on each armrest was a single emerald resting at the end of its tooth, like its venom was real. The reptiles stood, coiled as if ready to strike, above the second throne read the word ‘Callidus’.

The third throne was covered in a beautiful blue velvet that reminded Harry of a sapphire, with an amazing eagle on the back, its wings spread across and into the chair itself. The wings were made of ornately carved bronze, which curved down to create the illusion of protection for the person sitting within the throne, above it was the word ‘Conspiciens’. 

The last of the four thrones was a gorgeous yellow with a deep black satin mixed in, the badger on this throne was not like the brave lion or the cunning cobra or the intelligent eagle, this badger, which looked to be made of pure onyx with ivory to represent the stripes, was wrapped around the chair. However, it did not look poised to attack as the others were, this one sat back as if waiting for the right time, rather than jumping into the battle, the final word above this one read ‘Fidus.’

Harry stared at the thrones, trying to go over every single detail, but soon finding that he would not be able to. Finally, after what felt like hours, he looked around at the rest of the room. Scattered across the walls were hundreds of photos, game posters, flags, banners, crests, notes, and so many other memorabilia. Harry walked towards the wall, slowly running his finger over an ancient looking Gryffindor scarf. 

This room was so strange. On one part, you had thrones that looked as if they had once seated the best royalty of London, but on the other you had a room covered in dusty, old, unimportant relics. It didn’t make any sense at all, but then again, when did anything make sense at Hogwarts?

“We nicknamed it the Relic Room.” Barty said as he walked over to the Slytherin chair and sat down, resting his hands over the snakes’ heads. For a moment the emerald drops of venom lit up brilliantly and Harry could have sworn he heard a slight hiss.

“Holy shit.” Harry replied in pure confusion and amazement. 

“Take your time to look around, some people need to actually look at things to comprehend it all.” Barty got up and walked over to the east wall and looked at one of the photos, Harry followed him to the wall and looked to the picture. It was of five young boys pushing and shoving each other, laughing all the while. Two of them were wearing quidditch uniforms, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. “It’s the five of us when we were in our fourth year. Gryffindor had just beaten Slytherin 115 to 110. It had been such a hard and close game and your father, getting the snitch, ended up winning the match. We had so much fun back then, your father and I were so competitive and it just made our friendship stronger.”

“This...this place is so amazing Barty.” Harry whispered, touching the picture lightly.

“Yeah, it really is, I see the twins found their way in here, which is not all that shocking.” Barty pointed to a picture of them from the Yule ball, they were both laughing and fake slow dancing. Harry glanced next to the picture Barty had pointed out and saw a yellowed picture which showed a young Barty and Severus, Barty had his arm around Severus’ neck, and the raven haired boy had a giant grin on his face, laughing as he tried to pull back from Barty’s grip. It was almost surreal, seeing that smile on Snape’s face. “That was our fifth year, about six months before Snape would start attending Death Eater meetings.”

Harry’s mood changed drastically at that, he couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Barty back then with all of his friends becoming dark wizards, almost all of his house would end up becoming Death Eaters, that must have been hard for him to cope with. A small flame lit in his stomach, anger rolling up to his heart as he thought of all the poor kids that Voldemort had corrupted. Snape, Igor, Pettigrew, Bellatrix, Malfoy, the list went on and on and it pissed Harry  
off to think of the confusion that that mad-man must have put them all through, the torture of turning against the world they knew. Sure, for some it might have been easy, but for others, they might have just done it out of fear for what would happen if they didn’t follow him. 

“Harry?” Barty snapped his fingers a couple times.

“Sorry Barty, I got sidetracked.” Harry turned to look at the thrones.

“It’s okay, this room tends to do that to people, makes you think of things you normally wouldn’t.” Barty was slowly moving around the room, looking at each picture with emotion in his eyes.

Barty wiped his eyes at tears that were not there. “Come on Harry, let’s get out of here and get some food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: So, a week without my co-writer, it was definitely hard and we had some minor grammar casualties, but I love how this chapter turned out. The Relic Room turned out perfectly and this entire chapter is just simply marvelous.


	16. I Tried So Hard And Got So Far But In the End It Didn’t Even Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus' funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: It doesn’t feel like almost a month since we’ve updated, but the statistics say otherwise. Oh well, I hope you enjoy our next instalment, it is wonderful even if I do say so myself.

“Remus Lupin was born, he was not made as many would believe. I watched him grow from a small boy to the amazing man that he would become. Remus had to go through so much with his condition, so much pain, so much anguish, so much frustration. I never understood how he could do it all. But he did. Remus was an inspiring man, a brilliant man and, most importantly, a loved man.” Harry looked down at that part, trying his best not to start to cry.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before continuing. “Remus was thirty-eight years old when he died. He had such a short life, however, in the life that he did have, as short as it may have been, he touched so many lives, and saved so many more. It was truly remarkable what he did for himself and others. Just for that, we will truly miss him. Thank you.”

Slowly, Dumbledore walked to the casket, laying his hand on it for a moment before a rose appeared in his hand. He placed it down on top of where his friend’s body laid and walked back to his seat, hanging his head and looking at his hands that were folded in his lap.

Harry took a deep breath before standing and walking to the podium. “Remus...Remus was a great man. He was my lover, my everything for just a few short months. That was not and will never be enough time with him. Despite how we ended, I don’t think that I will ever stop loving him. Ever. Remus was a great man, he helped anybody and everybody just because they needed it, without any concern about the consequences to himself. He was brilliant and will never be forgotten about. Th-thank you.”

Harry rushed down from the podium, tears streaming from his eyes. Towards the end of that speech he had become more and more emotional and he could just not hold back his emotions anymore, it was impossible.

Before anybody could approach the podium to start another speech, a huge black dog ran up the steps and behind the podium. Unsurprising to some, this dog then turned into a man and that man was Sirius Black. Harry didn’t know how to feel about his godfather being here: on one hand he was relieved, but on the other he really did not want to see his face anymore than he had to. Sirius unfolded a piece of paper that suddenly appeared in his hand.

Clearing his throat, he started to read, “Remus was the best person that I have ever known. He was everything to me. Remus was my best friend, my lover and my confidant. In some cases, he was the only person who would even listen. We were together in this world and for that I am glad as I can say that I truly had someone to care for and to care for me. I am sorry for causing him so much upset during his last days. It’s my fault that he is where he is today. If I hadn’t ruined it all for him then he could have been happy with Harry, but i interfered with what they had and it resulted in him sacrificing himself and for that I am sorry. Goodbye, my old friend.” Sirius trailed off to a whisper when he spoke the last part of his speech, pain shining in his eyes.

Carefully, he stepped off of the podium and merged back into the crowd, changing into his dog form to escape all of the stares that he was receiving.

Barty watched after Sirius’ disappearing form. He looked over at Harry and grabbed his hand clutching it tightly. “It will be okay Harry.” He whispered to the boy.

Harry nodded and squeezed Barty's hand in reply.

Barty gave Harry a small smile before standing from his seat and walking up to the stage. “I started my first year at Hogwarts in 1961, I will never forget how happy I was when I got my letter. My father was so proud. I was sorted into Slytherin, which automatically made everyone assume that I would be evil, but in the end I joined the light, to fight against the Dark Lord. And I wouldn’t have been able to do that if it weren’t for four little Gryffindors. To most they are known as the Marauders, an unknown entity, but, to me, they were my four best friends. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were all I had at school, but I was definitely closer to Remus than the others. He was my confidant and the person that I could trust the most. Remus was always there for me and I regret not being close to him over these past few years, but we both knew that it was necessary. However, I am very glad that we had these past couple of months to get to know each other once again, but it was most definitely too short of a time. I will miss him so much.” Barty reverently laid his hand upon the coffin behind him and whispered his final farewell, “Goodbye my good friend.”

Barty stepped down and walked back to his seat. Jackson stood up and slowly took his place where Barty had stood a few moments before. He looked around at the people that had attended his brother’s funeral before he opened his mouth and reluctantly began his speech.

“My brother was...amazing, especially considering what awful cards Fate had dealt him in his life. He was bitten young, only six years old, but he survived and persevered throughout his life in order to fight it. Remus had to struggle every single month with his disease, but he did it. He was an example to us all and I hope that we will all be as courageous as my brother was.” Jackson paused.

“You see me and my brother didn’t really get along when we were teenagers, mostly because I did something really stupid in my youth: I joined the Dark.” There was a small bit of muttering in the crowd. “And I will never be able to make up for all of the horrible things that I have done. But my brother, he always believed that I had at least some good in me and that I was worthy of the Light. I love you little brother and I hope you knew that in the end.” With those last declarations Jackson disappeared into the crowd.

The last words had been said, all that was left was the end of this horrible ordeal: the lowering of the coffin into the ground. Harry stared at the coffin as it slowly lowered into the ground, the earth slowly closing around it as it was lowered into the neverending depths. All that was left now were the memories, not even the body remained. A feeling overwhelmed Harry as the choir started singing their farewells. A feeling that told him the end was coming closer and closer. That, soon, he would be going to another funeral for another close friend. And in that moment he realised just how real this all was. Voldemort was killing people every single day and Harry could not let that happen anymore. He was going to kill that snake-faced bastard, no matter what it took.

 

**Barty P.O.V**

If there was anything that Barty hated more than Voldemort, more than Death Eaters, more than anything else in the whole world then it was funerals. They were always so depressing, someone always cried pitifully and gave a melancholy speech about how amazing of an individual the person who died was, no matter how many times they had fucked up or hurt someone, in the end they were all “Inspirational, courageous and admirable.” And every other compliment on the planet; Barty really did hate funerals.

“Barty.” Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes Headmaster?” Barty replied.

“How are you doing? I know you and Lyla were close.” Dumbledore started, but didn’t get to finish before Barty interrupted him.

“I’m fine Sir, I don’t want to talk about this.” Barty snapped at the older man. “My dear boy, you must realise that it is not good to bottle up all of these feelings. It is not good for you and you know that Lyla-” Dumbledore relentlessly carried on, but was once again cut off by the other man.

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it, okay? I will deal with my own damn emotions, you deal with yours. I am not some kid that you have to watch out for anymore, I am a grown ass man and I can take care of myself.” With that Barty walked away from the esteemed Headmaster.

Barty stormed away from the Headmaster and into an empty classroom, slumping against the wall. Slowly, he slid down the wall then drew his legs up to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees in defeat. Now that the memories had been brought up again, they would not easily go away. Therefore, Barty decided to visit them in an attempt to cause them to dissipate.

_Flashback_

_Barty watched from in the crowd as Lucius Malfoy, one of the most popular boys in the seventh year and in the whole school, made his way to the podium in order to give his speech. Lucius took a deep breath before starting his speech. “Lyla was...she was the most amazing person ever. I know that this is a customary thing to say at funerals, but I truly mean it. She was as smart as a whip, it always amazed me how fast she took to flying as well as magic in general. It is such a loss to the magical community, her death and I can assure you that she will be greatly missed.” As Lucius left the stage, the choir started singing, starting quiet and slowly getting louder until it was almost deafening. It was the same song they sang at any wizard’ or witch’s funeral. A song that always made Barty want to crawl inside of himself and die._

_Oh death, oh death_

_Won't you spare me over til another year_

_Well what is this that I can't see_

_With ice cold hands taking hold of me_

_Well I am death none can excel I'll open the door to heaven or hell_

_Whoa death someone would pray_

_Could you wait to call me til another day_

_The children pray the preacher preached_

_Time and mercy is out of your reach_

_I'll fix your feet til you can't walk_

_I'll lock your jaw til you can't talk_

_I'll close your eyes so you can't see_

_This very hour come and go with me_

_In death I come to take the soul_

_Leave the body and leave it cold_

_To drop the flesh off of the frame_

_The earth and worms both have a claim_

_Oh death, oh death_

_Won't you spare me over til another year_

_My mother came to my bed_

_Place a cold towel upon my head_

_My head is warm my feet are cold_

_Death is a movin upon my soul_

_Oh death how you're treatin me_

_You close my eyes so I can't see_

_Well you're hurting my body you make me cold_

_You run my life right out of my soul_

_Oh death please consider my age_

_Please don't take me at this stage_

_My wealth is all at your command_

_If you'll remove your icy hands_

_Oh the young the rich or poor_

_All alike to me you know_

_No wealth no land no silver or gold_

_Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

_Oh death, oh death_

_Won't you spare me over til another year_

_Won't you spare me over til another year_

_Won't you spare me over til another year_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: HEYYYY so I am so sorry that this chapter has been so depressing, but, like we keep saying it will get better….. Eventually. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, we really enjoyed writing it. We will update soon. And in case you guys didn’t know all of the old chapters have been updated so go re-read them!


	17. Is There Anyone Listening Can They Hear My Final Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: It was amazing to write, even if it was a bit interrupted with Kayte's Skype cutting out. However, this chapter was definitely interesting and I hope that you will enjoy it.

Harry was absolutely devastated. Nothing would ever compare to the pain that he was feeling, it was the worst thing that he had ever experienced and, for Harry, that was saying something as he had been through a lot in his short life. Remus had meant so much to him and even though the werewolf had broken his heart, in the end he had still loved him. Remus had been his first love, his first kiss with a man, his first heartbreak, his first everything. The werewolf would always hold a special place in his heart, but he knew, deep down, that he could not wallow in his room forever. He had a Dark Lord to kill. Voldemort would pay for what he had done, Harry would make sure of it. 

With that thought fresh in his mind, Harry pushed himself away from the corner that he had curled himself up in. He was not completely confident in his ability to fully function without Remus by his side to help him out with his thought processes and such. Harry felt like a whole part of him was missing now that there was no way of talking or seeing Remus, he was so lonely now.

Slowly, Harry sunk back into the corner, feeling as if the wound that had started to heal around his heart had broken open once again. Harry laid his head on his knees, hiding his face from anyone who bothered to look at him. His shoulders began to surreptitiously shake in time to the quiet snuffles that accompanied the tears rolling down his face and soaking his trouser legs, causing them to stick to his skin. 

Barty rounded the corner and entered the corridor, lost in his thoughts as he wandered absently down the hallway. Seeing something black in a corner put him instantly on alert. He pulled his wand from his robe sleeve and pointed it at the corner, a curse on his lips. 

"Who's there?" Barty asked lowly. His wand at the ready.

Harry startled at the sudden voice in the corridor, whipping his head up to look at the culprit. “B-Barty?” He stuttered.

"Harry, is that you? What are you doing here Harry? I almost cursed you." Barty replied, walking towards Harry like he was a wounded animal.

“I’m s-sorry, but I c-couldn’t c-cope with all of the s-staring and whispering.” Harry gasped out between hiccups.

"It's okay Harry, no one can blame you for not being able to make it through the day without shedding a tear." Barty laid his hand on Harry’s hair, stroking it slowly in a calming way.

Harry nodded, not believing him, but not having the perseverance to argue with him at that moment. Instinctively, he leaned into Barty’s hand, savouring the gentle touch that he so seldom felt that he deserved to experience. 

Suddenly, Barty pulled Harry into his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest. "It will be okay, I swear to you, I will be by your side through everything Harry. I care about you more than I have ever cared about someone. I can't explain it, but there’s something about you Harry. I will go to the ends of the earth to keep you safe." He grabbed ahold of Harrys now healed wrists. "And if you ever feel like you want to do this again, come find me, because Harry if you kill yourself, I promise you that I will find you and slap you so hard that your ancestors will feel it. Do you understand me?"

Reluctantly, Harry nodded his head in affirmation. Then, after a few moments of careful consideration of what Barty had said, began frantically shaking his head. “No, no. You can’t make me promise that Barty, I can’t...w-what if I slip up?” He asked in a panicked voice.

"I will be there to help you with it. If you slip, I will be there to catch you." Barty tightened his grip on Harry. 

Harry looked nervously up at Barty, not believing that he could care that much without even truly knowing him. “But you can’t be there all of the time, can you? You can’t promise something that is that impossible.”

"Yes, I can and I will keep that promise Harry. I will always be there if you need me, no matter where I am, no matter what I am doing, I will come running to you Harry. I swear on my magic." Barty looked Harry in the eyes and leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. 

Harry flinched away from the light touch. “P-please Barty, don’t. I c-can’t...Remus has just…” Harry trailed off, thoughts once again focused on Remus and his memories of him, a blank look crossing onto his face.

"Harry Potter, I want you to listen very carefully to what I have to say, okay?" Barty said the words slowly. 

Harry once again reluctantly nodded his head and motioned for Barty to continue.

"I will wait for however long it takes. And, even if a million years pass and you still aren't ready for this, I will still be there for you. I will always be there for you because I love you more than any words can explain. And I don't care how long it takes, I will wait." A single tear fell from his eye as he looked away, trying to hide his emotions from the already upset boy. 

Harry looked up at Barty, trying to tell whether he was being honest with him or not, but did not see what he thought he was going to. Instead of the deceit or even honesty, Harry saw pain in the shining eyes as well as a single tear rolling down his cheek. He smiled shyly at Barty and reached up to wipe the tear from his face. 

“Hey, why are you crying?” Harry asked softly, stroking his thumb repeatedly over Barty’s cheek, marvelling at the soft skin under his hand.

"Because I have never felt this way about anything, let alone anyone. It's strange." Barty put his hand up to his chest, his heart felt like it was breaking, but healing at the same time, it felt so odd. 

Harry just smiled sadly at him, he knew how it felt to be in Barty’s position and he also knew how much it hurt when that relationship broke down and that person was beyond your reach forever. Once again, Harry was lost in his melancholy thoughts about Remus. He was thinking about how it could have been, if only Remus had lived to go through it all with him. Life would have been so much better if he just had Remus back.

Barty looked down at Harry, his eyes were so full of emotion and pain and so many other things that made Barty's heart hurt. Seeing him like this was its own kind of torture. "I am not going anywhere Harry."

Harry startled out of his thoughts and stared at Barty in confusion for he had no idea what had just been said or if he had missed an important speech. 

Barty shook his head "Get some sleep kid."

Hearing Barty say that made Harry realise how tired he actually felt and that he was already half asleep in Barty’s arms. Absently, Harry snuggled into Barty’s embrace, quickly dropping off into sleep.

Barty smiled slowly and kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. Unless you are there with me Harry." He whispered before falling asleep with the love of his life wrapped up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: So, this chapter is definitely a feels fest, but personally I like Harry and Barty, is anyone rooting for Harty? Well guys, I hope you liked this chapter I really enjoyed writing it! Remember that reviews and kudos keep us writing. We should have chapter eighteen up sometime in the next week! BAI!


	18. Lets be alone together we can stay young forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to the Relic Room. Will he find the answers hes looking for or will he just find ghosts of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: Whilst I did not take part in writing most of this, in my defence I have exams all this week and next so I desperately need to revise, I must say that this is going to be the start of something new. Yeah, I went there, I quoted High School Musical. Anyways, I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter as Kayte spent hours slaving over it. Have fun!

Harry woke up surrounded by warmth. Confused, he looked down to see a set of arms holding him. One of which had a Dark Mark on them. Panic ran through him before his brain finally kicked in: Barty. It was Barty’s arms around him, holding him. Harry couldn’t help the little twitch that his heart gave at that. Barty had stayed with him all night, Harry wasn’t sure why that was so shocking, especially considering what he had said last night, but it just was.

After waiting for a few moments, thinking about his conflicting emotions concerning waking up in another's arms once again, Harry shook off the depressing thoughts and began trying to carefully maneuver his way out of Barty’s arms. Apparently, Harry was not careful enough as once he touched Barty’s arm to lift it from his position, Barty jerked awake, arms instinctively clenching around Harry’s waist. Harry guiltily set the arm back at Barty’s side and got out of Barty’s lap.

“Hey,” Harry said softly.

“Hey,” Barty replied in the same tone.

“I’m sorry for waking you, but I need to...I just need to be alone for a while y’know?” Harry whispered.

“Of course.” Barty got up off of the bed.

Harry went to leave the room, but then thought of something and turned back to Barty to ask his question. “Barty, how do i get into The Relic Room?”

Barty seemed to get excited at that. “Walk to the door and say very clearly: ‘aperi mihi fortis’.  
It means open to me, one of the brave. Remember ‘aperi mihi fortis’.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded in thanks before turning back around again and leaving the room.

Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts, they were completely empty. The students had not returned from the holidays yet, so it was deadly quiet, making every footstep echo through the ominous halls. 

Upon reaching the door of the Throne Room, Harry whispered the password and watched as the thorns around the Hogwarts emblem moved around until it was completely clear of them. A loud click signified the opening of the door. Harry reached forward and pushed it open, marvelling at the beautiful designs once again. The ornate thrones sat regally in their rightful places across the room.

The room looked exactly the same as before, but still so different at the same time. Harry walked up to one of the walls. This one was covered with newer photos. He saw a picture of the twins holding Ron down against the ground. Harry smiled a little at that. His eyes moved along the pictures, randomly stopping every once in a while when he saw someone he knew. 

There was a picture of his father and his mother running around the grand hall. His mother was running away from James, laughing and teasing him. Finally, he caught her and kissed her deeply. Harry subtly wiped away a tear and moved on to more pictures. 

Slowly, Harry found his way to the Gryffindor throne. He carefully laid his hand on the amber lion. Suddenly, the amber lit up like a star, brightly shining as a result of Harry's touch. He slowly rubbed his hand across the lion’s mane, watching the fur as it lit up underneath his fingers. Harry took a deep breath before sitting down on the throne. The lion roared loudly, the sound echoing throughout the chamber. 

Harry, however, barely heard the roar as he was too focused on the rush of magic that went through his body. The top of his head blazed with the pureness of it, his eyes glistened with strength. Next the energy hit him square in the chest, making his arms tingle as it did so, it spread down into his legs, making them flare with power. 

Harry gasped deeply at all of the sensations, his entire body was coursing with power. It was as if every single great wizard of history had passed their magic onto him all at once, as if he had just done a three hundred foot dive and won the match. The feeling of the magic surging through him, it was almost orgasmic. However, as soon as the feeling had come, it was gone as if with the snap of his fingers.

“It’s the feeling of all the previous Gryffindors who have sat in that chair. Including Peter, Remus, Sirius and your father.” Barty said from the Slytherin throne next to his own.

“How long have you been here?” Harry replied.

“For a little while, it only seemed like a few mere moments for you, but I have been sitting here for, oh, about five minutes.” Barty announced.

Harry’s body was still tingling, so he just nodded in response.

“It’s okay Harry, as I told you before, take your time kiddo.” Barty assured.

“And as I told you before, don’t call me kiddo.” Harry cautioned, a playful smile adorning his face.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t call you that. After all, you are sixteen now, you are practically and adult. One more year for the wizarding community, two for the muggles’.” Barty commented. 

“Wow, I never realised how close I am to being an adult.” Harry paused as if seriously contemplating this newly found information. “It’s kind of weird.” 

“It goes fast. Trust me, I remember that moment where I realized that I wasn’t some kid anymore, that I was a part of the wizarding community.” Barty seemed to be reminiscing.

“Barty, you know what I just realized?” Harry commented.

“What's that?” Barty questioned.

“We barely know each other. I mean, you have told me stories of when you were at Hogwarts, but I don’t even know what your favorite colour is.” Harry stated.

“You are right Harry, we don’t know that much about each other.” Barty paused. “And it’s red, crimson to be exact.” 

“Mine’s green, emerald green.” Harry said with a laugh.

“So, what do you want to know Harry?” Barty queried.

“What’s your favourite food?” Harrys replied. “Mine’s toad in the hole.”

“I’ll answer your question in a moment, first I have to ask what the fuck is a toad in the hole?” Barty implored.

Harry laughed before responding. “It’s a huge yorkshire pudding with sausages inside of it.”

“Oh, okay, I will have to try that. My favourite food is chicken alfredo.” Barty added.

“Maybe I will make it for you sometime.” Harry responded.

“Alright, my turn. If you could meet anyone who would it be?” Barty asked.

“My grandparents.” Harry replied a sad tone in his voice.

“I met Charlus once, when I was young. He was a nice man. He would have been proud of you Harry.” Barty said, standing up from his throne and pulling Harry up into his arms.

Harry sat there in his arms for a moment before pulling back, his green eyes finding Barty’s brown. Barty could see the mixed emotions behind his eyes.

“I need to know.” Harry whispered.

“Need to know what Harry?” Barty asked, his voice low and dangerous.

“I need to know what it’s like.” Harry replied, his voice mirroring Barty’s.

“Need to know what it’s like? Harry, you are not making sense.” Barty’s voice turned from dangerous to concerned.

“I need to know what it’s like to let you love me, Barty.” Harry whispered before leaning up on his tip-toes and kissing Barty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: So you're probably raging right now. And you can blame me cause the ending was my idea mwhahahaha. So I will be writing the next one solo because Katie has exams, so it might take me a few days to finish it but I will type until my fingers bleed. I think you guys will enjoy the next chapter I know I will enjoy writing it hehe. So guys if you want to comment and give us suggestions on what you think might happen I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks guys!.


	19. He lies awake and he wonders why can't that be me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Barty react to Harry kissing him. better yet how will Harry react to kissing Barty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: So I know I said it would be a few days until you guys would see chapter nineteen but it Just couldn't help myself so here it is.

Previously on No One Mentioned This When I Was Eleven:

“Alright, my turn. If you could meet anyone, who would it be?” Barty asked.

“My grandparents.” Harry replied a sad tone in his voice.

“I met Charlus once, when I was young. He was a nice man. He would have been proud of you Harry.” Barty said, standing up from his throne and pulling Harry up into his arms.

Harry sat there in his arms for a moment before pulling back, his green eyes finding Barty’s brown. Barty could see the mixed emotions behind his eyes.

“I need to know.” Harry whispered.

“Need to know what Harry?” Barty asked, his voice low and dangerous.

“I need to know what it’s like.” Harry replied, his voice mirroring Barty’s.

“Need to know what it’s like? Harry, you are not making sense.” Barty’s voice turned from dangerous to concerned.

“I need to know what it’s like to let you love me, Barty.” Harry whispered before leaning up on his tip-toes and kissing Barty.

\---------------  
Barty felt like he should pinch himself and see if he was awake, because it definitely felt as if he had just plunged into the dream world. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Undesirable #1, but most of all, the boy he was falling helplessly and hopelessly in love with, was kissing him.

Barty’s hands found their way to the frame of Harry’s face. Harry leaned his body into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Barty’s neck. Barty brought his teeth out to bite at Harry’s bottom lip, which in turn made Harry gasp in what sounded like ecstasy. Barty took his chance and gently massaged Harry's tongue with his own. Harry’s fingers found their way into Barty’s hair, and Barty moved his hands down to Harry’s hips, gripping them tightly.

They stayed like that for a little while before Harry started pulling Barty back towards the Slytherin throne, pushing him back into it and climbing onto his lap without breaking their kiss. Harry ground his pelvis against Barty’s, causing Barty to moan into the kiss. And then, just as fast as the kiss had started, it had stopped. Barty pushed Harry off of him, walking straight out of the room.

“Barty, wait!” Harry yelled after him, following in the direction that he had went. It was of no use, Barty did not slow down and did not respond.

“Barty, please talk to me!” Harry pleaded as he chased Barty down a corridor, he was shocked when Barty turned to him and stared at him for a moment.

“What, Harry? What do you want to tell me so bad?” Barty barked back at him.

“I’m sorry, Barty.” Harry replied, his voice low.

“Oh, you’re sorry? Did you even stop to think about how kissing me might make me feel? I just watched one of my best friends get buried Harry, your first love. How guilty do you think it makes me feel that I wanted so badly to kiss you, I couldn’t even stop myself! All I want to do right now is crawl inside of myself, Harry. I hate myself for loving you and, right now, I’m not sure how I feel about you! All I know is that I do not trust myself around you. What would have happened if I hadn’t stopped Harry? Would you have let me fuck you right there on that throne? Did you think ‘you know what Barty’s a powerful wizard, if I fuck him then I can reach my maturity’? Is that what it was? Please tell me Harry, I am begging you, because I don’t know what the fuck to think about anything right now!” Barty lectured.

Harry, however, did not reply, he just stared at Barty for a moment, tears in his eyes before he turned away from Barty, a tear finding its way down his cheek and then he ran. He ignored Barty’s yelling and ran to the Gryffindor tower, locking himself inside the common room. Harry sat there for a long time just crying. He wasn’t sure why he was even crying; whether it was over the fact that he felt guilty for kissing Barty or over what Barty had said to him or if it was something else entirely. 

“Harry.” He heard a voice call to him.

“Go away Barty!” Harry yelled back.

“Last time I checked, I am not Barty Crouch, Harry.” The voice replied. “Look at me, Harry.”

Harry did look up just then and what he saw made his heart hurt even more. Remus Lupin was standing less than two feet away from. Or rather his ghost was.

“Remus, I am so sorry for everything that I have done.” Harry croaked, his throat raw from crying.

“Shh Harry, it’s not you that should be sorry, it is me. I have caused you so much pain Harry, I should have never kissed Siri that day in my office. You have no idea how much I regretted that and still do. You shouldn’t be sorry for kissing Barty, you deserve to be happy Harry and if Barty can make that happen, then you should be with him. Do not let me hold you back, Harry.” Remus sat down next to Harry.

“I want to touch you so bad right now.” Harry looked into Remus’ eyes but the blue was gone, all that was left was grey and silver. 

Remus raised his hand up to Harry’s cheek and brought his face close to Harry’s.

“Remus you can-” Harry warned.

“Shh, just trust me.” Remus replied before closing the gap between them.

Harry jumped when he felt Remus’ lips press against his. That was impossible, he should have just passed straight through him, yet he could definitely feel it. Harry finally got his senses about him to kiss Remus back, but all too soon the kiss had ended and Harry just sat there for a moment, completely dumbfounded.

“B- but how?” Harry asked.

“I just used the remaining magic that my soul held to do that.” Remus said with a smile. "I don't have long, Harry. I just wanted you to know that I love you, Harry and that I hope you and Barty are happy." Remus leaned in and kissed Harry one last time before his spirit faded. "Goodbye, Harry." 

Harry wiped away a tear. "Goodbye, Remus."

Harry looked up from where Remus’ spirit had been and saw Barty standing there, his face showing so many emotions: confusion, hurt, love, and so many others. There were so many present that it made Harry unsure of what to say or do, so he just did what he thought was the best thing possible in the situation that he had found himself in, he got up and walked over to Barty, looking up at him.

“I am so sorry Harry, I should never have said any of the things that I did, I was just so mad-.” Barty did not get to finish his apology because, for the second time in one day, Harry leaned up and kissed him.

The kiss itself was not passionate or heated, it was a kiss filled with remorse, anger and sadness, but also just a small amount of love in there too.

Harry pulled back after a few moments to stare into Barty’s eyes. “I am ready for this Barty, I want to try, and if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work it’s as simple as that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: Okay, so whilst I did not write this chapter, it is probably one of the best in this story and the events within have been a long time coming. In my opinion, the Barty/Harry moments tied for my favourite with the Harry/Remus moment, it was just amazing. Anyways, let us know what you thought about it, we want to hear what you have to say! Thanks for reading!


	20. Do you believe in life after love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Barty are finally together, what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: Listen, this will be brief as I cannot wait to post this. This chapter is amazing. Read it. Read it now. What are you doing, why aren't you reading it? Go, now.

Previously on No One Mentioned This When I Was Eleven  
“I just used the remaining magic that my soul held to do that.” Remus said with a smile. "I don't have long, Harry. I just wanted you to know that I love you, Harry and that I hope you and Barty are happy." Remus leaned in and kissed Harry one last time before his spirit faded. "Goodbye, Harry."  
Harry wiped away a tear. "Goodbye, Remus."  
Harry looked up from where Remus’ spirit had been and saw Barty standing there, his face showing so many emotions: confusion, hurt, love, and so many others. There were so many present that it made Harry unsure of what to say or do, so he just did what he thought was the best thing possible in the situation that he had found himself in, he got up and walked over to Barty, looking up at him.  
“I am so sorry Harry, I should never have said any of the things that I did, I was just so mad-.” Barty did not get to finish his apology because, for the second time in one day, Harry leaned up and kissed him.  
The kiss itself was not passionate or heated, it was a kiss filled with remorse, anger and sadness, but also just a small amount of love in there too.  
Harry pulled back after a few moments to stare into Barty’s eyes. “I am ready for this Barty, I want to try, and if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work it’s as simple as that.”

Harry laid in Barty’s arms in front of the fire. They weren’t kissing or doing anything, just laying there, holding each other. It was Christmas Eve and Harry could not be more happy with his early Christmas present. 

This past week had been insane, Remus’ funeral - Harry still felt a little tug on his heart at the thought of that - discovering the Relic room, kissing Barty in the Relic room. All of it had just happened so fast, it was definitely overwhelming to say the least. 

“Harry, you awake babe?” Barty asked, his lips practically against his ear.

“Mhmm.” Harry replied, trying to keep his body from shivering. 

“You alright?” Barty teased as he lightly nibbled on Harry’s earlobe.

“Mhmm.” Harry repeated, his voice going high pitched when Barty bit down.

Barty let out a loud bark of laughter before turning Harry over so that he could see him more easily. Barty’s face had become so much lighter these past few days. Anyone who would look at him was likely to find a smile upon his face, he no longer held that haunted look about him. 

“Hey.” Barty said in a low voice.

“Hi.” Harry replied in the same low voice.

Barty leaned in and kissed Harry slowly, caressing the younger boy’s lips with his own. The softness of the kiss did not last long though, soon the kiss turned into a mixture of teeth and tongues. Barty’s hands found Harry’s hips, pulling the boy’s body closer. Harry moaned in annoyance as Barty’s lips moved down to his neck, biting and nipping, leaving marks in his wake. 

“Barty,” Harry moaned, bringing his hips up against the older man’s, trying to find some kind of relief to his growing hardness. Grabbing at Barty’s bare back, leaving his own marks on his skin.

Suddenly, all of the sensations stopped. Harry’s eyes popped open and found Barty holding himself above Harry. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, his voice concerned.

“Harry, do you trust me?” Barty questioned.

“Of course Barty, I wouldn’t be laying here, under you, if I didn’t.” Harry answered, a look of confusion on his face.

“Good.” With that Barty’s right hand took hold of Harry’s wrists and placed them above his head. “Keep those there, if you move I will punish you, tell me you understand.” Barty continued.

Harry noded in response rather than speaking, confusion still on his face.

“Do not speak unless I tell you too, say yes if you understand.” Barty’s voice had a threatening undertone to it.

“Yes Sir.” Harry stated.

“Sir? Someone’s trying to get on my good side, I see.” Barty’s lips found Harry’s neck once again, attacking it with a newfound urgency. Harry imagined that his neck must look like he was dating a vampire, which at the moment Harry wasn’t all too sure he wasn’t. 

Barty’s lips moved to his collarbone, biting down hard, almost making Harry yelp, but he managed to hold it back, barely. “Having trouble staying quiet, are we Harry?” Barty teased.

“No, Sir.” Harry objected.

“Good, because I am just getting started.” Barty returned his lips to Harry’s, giving him a bruising kiss. 

Harry once again melted into the kiss, feeling his hardness pulse at the pressure of Barty’s hand restricting his wrists. When Barty slipped his hand underneath Harry’s shirt, he lost his control and moaned against Barty’s fervent lips, as the fingers teased his pebbled nipples.

Barty smirked in achievement at hearing that beautiful noise coming out of his mouth. He pulled away from Harry’s mouth, loving it when Harry’s lips followed his, not wanting him to stop.

“No, no, no Harry. I believe that you just made a noise and, whilst I assure you that it was very enticing to hear, you need to be punished.” Barty could not help the anticipatory smile that adorned his face, he could not wait to fulfil one of his many different fantasies. “I think that you need to be lying on your stomach for this.”

Harry whimpered at the loss of the hand playing with his nipples, but obediently rolled over until he was lying face down on the rug. Slowly, Barty stroked his hand up Harry’s body, taking extra time to worship his fine arse in those tight trousers before he undid Harry’s belt, teasing Harry’s legs as he pulled them down. 

Gasping at the feeling of Barty’s fingers caressing his arse through only a thin layer of cotton, Harry was far too occupied to notice Barty’s victorious grin that seemed to light up his face.

“My, my Harry, you have done it again, I’m afraid that that’s double the punishment now, isn’t it?” Barty drawled, his voice heavy with lust and anticipation.

Suddenly, Barty pulled Harry into his lap and yanked down his underwear. Harry bit his lip, desperately trying not to make another noise lest he get a third round of punishment. Seeing this attempt, Barty brought his hand up to cup the warm globe before he lifted it and dropped back down, a slapping sound ringing throughout the room. Harry, however, just thrusted into Barty’s leg, trying to create some friction in an attempt to alleviate his throbbing hardness.

As the next slap rang out, Harry could not control himself anymore and let out a loud whine, trying to convey to Barty that he wanted more. Harry had never thought that this would be so pleasurable, but now, experiencing it first hand, he could definitely say that this was one of the most pleasurable things he had ever done, in his whole life. 

Barty watched Harry come apart at the seams. His eyes were glazed over, mouth hanging open in a silent groan, pleasure written all over his face, which was pressed into the carpet, head facing towards Barty so that he could breathe. After just ten pleasurable strikes, neither Barty nor Harry could take it anymore, the enjoyment was too much. Barty gripped Harry’s waist in his hands, pulling him up so that he was sitting in Barty’s lap.

“Harry, look at me.” Barty demanded.

Harry looked up, lust filled eyes focusing on Barty. “Yes, Sir?”

“I need you to focus Harry, I have a serious question for you.”

“I am focussed.” He stated, eyes slowly beginning to show more concentration.

“Harry, do you want me to make love to you tonight?” Barty practically growled.

Harry groaned at this question, dick twitching at the thought. “Yes, Gods yes, I want nothing more than you to fuck me into this floor right now.”

“Harry, I don’t want this to be some rough fuck on the floor. This is your first time, I want to make love to you. I want to show you how much I love you, Harry. I want this to be something we remember for the next twenty years, hell the next fifty years. Do you understand me? Harry, I am ready to throw away everything to be with you. I love you more than anything or anyone I have ever met. I won’t leave you unless you want me to.” Barty explained.

“No, I would never want that, Barty, I want you to be with me for always and eternity. And I do want this, whether it be on the floor or in a bed, I want it now.” With that last declaration, Harry pulled Barty into a demanding kiss.

Barty stood up, taking Harry with him, his lips found Harry’s and he slowly walked them towards Harry’s bed. “Harry, one last time before this happens, are you one hundred percent sure?”

Instead of answering Barty’s question, Harry plastered himself to Barty’s body, making sure that every inch of them was touching, before once again initiating a heated kiss.

Barty closed his eyes as they entered the sleep quarters. When he felt his knees hit the bed, he dropped Harry down onto it and climbed on top of him. Leaning down, he captured Harry’s lips with his own, groaning lightly at the skin on skin contact.

Desperately, Harry thrusted his hips upwards, seeking much needed friction from Barty. Rather than giving in to Harry’s pleading, Barty restrained Harry’s movement by placing both of his hands on Harry’s hips and pinning them there. To make sure that he didn’t move any more than Barty allowed him to, Barty conjured some silk ties that wrapped around Harry’s wrists and the bars on the headboard, keeping him in place.

“Barty, please.” Harry begged.

“Harry, you need to relax, I told you I want to make this last Harry, and I plan to do just that.” Barty explained.

Harry tried bucking up but Barty’s hands stopped him.

Barty leaned down and kissed Harry lightly, on the lips, taking his time as if they had all the time in the world. Barty gripped the bottom of Harry’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head, the silk ties disappearing for just a moment before wrapping back around his wrists. His lips found Harry’s skin as soon as the shirt was gone, tasting every little bit of skin he could find, nipping and biting all the way up and down his chest. 

Squirming, Harry tugged at the ties that were keeping him from touching Barty’s lusciously bare chest. Harry soon realised that they were not going to give way, no matter how hard he pulled at them, they were probably reinforced with magic. As an alternative, Harry sat back and just enjoyed the feeling of Barty’s teeth on his exposed flesh.

“Good boy.” Barty praised as he continued his exploration of Harry's chest. Finally, after what felt like years to Harry, he made his way to Harry’s abdomen. Growling, he practically ripped Harry’s trousers from his body in his quest to explore Harry’s skin. Barty completely ignored Harry’s boxers and started making his way down Harry’s legs sucking and biting the newly exposed skin.

Harry gasped as Barty caught a sensitive spot on his leg, jerking back as much as he could at the level of enjoyment that the one spot had sent through his body. In response to the sound and consequent movement, Barty gripped Harry’s leg tighter, loosening it when Harry winced, and attacked the pleasure spot on Harry’s thigh once again.

“Barty.. oh god please, fuck me Barty.” Harry moaned.

“Not just yet, Harry, be patient.” Barty whispered into his ear, his warm breath blowing over the shell of Harry’s ear and making him shiver.

Harry finally let go and just gave into the sensations. Giving all control of his body over to Barty, his body relaxing as he did so.

“Barty..” Harry moaned out as Barty sucked on a patch of skin on his inner thigh.

“Sshh,” Barty whispered against Harry’s skin, “Not yet my love.”

“Please.” Harry repeated once more as Barty sucked harder.

Barty bit lightly on the patch of skin that he was previously sucking on, reprimanding Harry. In reply Harry whimpered even louder, not taking the reprimand for what it was supposed to be, but instead finding great pleasure in the action.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Barty stood up off of the bed, slipping out of his trousers and boxers.

“Harry, I want you to touch me, but I do not want to see your hands go anywhere near this,” Barty gripped at the tent in Harry’s boxers, Harry groaned in response, “That is my job, do you understand me?”

“Y-yes Sir,” Harry stuttered, undeniable pleasure shooting up and down his spine.

“Good,” Barty drawled, flicking his wand at the silk ties so that they released Harry, making him free to touch Barty. 

As soon as Harry’s hands were free, they were exploring Barty’s body. It seemed like they were pulled by a magnetic force towards Barty’s manhood, standing at attention. Harry stroked it, caressing the silky skin that covered it and playing with the precum that was steadily leaking from the tip of it. Harry swiped his thumb through the liquid and then brought it up to his mouth, sucking it from his finger.

Seeing this caused Barty to groan and his eyes to slip closed. Harry smirked and lent forward so that he could better see Barty’s hardness. He took it in his hand and breathed across the tip, smirking at the shudder that ran through Barty’s body and feeling a shot of pleasure run through his own. 

After flicking his eyes up towards Barty’s face to check whether he was asleep or not, Harry closed the distance between them, taking the head of Barty’s erection into his mouth. He sucked on it, swirling his tongue around and teasing the slit, all whilst lowering his head slowly until he had completely engulfed it.

“Fuck Harry, you’re a natural.” Barty gasped absently as his hand found its way to Harry’s hair gripping lightly.

Harry smirked, humming noncommittally around his mouthful, unintentionally sending even more pleasurable sensations through Barty. This caused Barty’s hand to unconsciously tighten its grip in his hair, making Harry groan. 

“Fucking hell, Harry.” Barty all but shouted. “You gotta stop Harry, as much as I would love to come in that beautiful throat of yours, I would rather fuck you and come whilst I am buried deep in your ass.”

After considering Barty’s point for but a few seconds, Harry reluctantly pulled away from his treat, looking at it longingly when it had left his mouth, causing Barty to chuckle. Harry pouted up at him, but it seemed to be too much for Barty as he pulled Harry up to his feet and began to ravage his mouth, tasting himself on Harry’s lips and tongue.

Barty picked Harry up so that he was forced to wrap his legs around Barty’s waist. They slowly kissed as Barty found his way to the bed with Harry still wrapped around him. He pulled back from the kiss, examining Harry for a moment. 

“We seriously need to get you out of those boxers, Harry.” Barty laughed lightly and that sound was like heaven to Harry, he just wanted to wrap himself in Barty’s laugh and lay there in that sound. “Oh really now?” Barty said. 

“Did I just say that out loud?” Harry asked, his face turning a bright red colour in embarrassment.

“You did. And it was adorable.” Barty answered, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips.

The kiss started out slow, but, given their positions, it soon turned more heated. Barty took hold of Harry’s hips, ensuring that Harry stayed still whilst Barty ground up into him. When Harry’s struggles had died down, Barty flipped them over, so that Harry was beneath him. He took a moment to just admire Harry’s beauty, not believing that he was going to be the one to take his virginity, it was like a dream.

Shaking his head, Barty cleared his thoughts enough to be able to slide Harry’s boxers down and off his legs, watching as Harry’s hardness was finally revealed to him.

Barty could barely help himself at seeing Harry’s cock weeping precome. He made his way down Harry’s body, but he completely ignored his hardness, which was standing at attention just begging to be touched, instead he found his way to Harry’s hole. What he did once he got there shocked the hell out of Harry.

Instead of pushing a finger in, like Harry had expected him to, Barty summoned his wand and slowly inserted the tip. At hearing Harry’s gasp of shock, Barty quietly explained, voice heavy with lust and anticipation.

“Don’t worry Love, I am just putting a lubrication charm in there to make sure that I do not hurt you,” Barty said, smirking at Harry’s wide, surprised eyes.

Barty whispered the spell then took out his wand as slowly and cautiously as he had put it in. He set his wand down next to the bed before eagerly turning back to Harry who was once again staring at him with lust filled eyes. When Barty went near Harry’s hole this time, he did the expected rather than the unexpected, carefully inserting the tip of his finger into the hole, feeling it clench around it.

“Relax, Harry, we’re gonna take this nice and slow, okay? I won’t risk you getting hurt,” Barty said, looking deep into Harry’s eyes, feeling as if they were viewing each others souls.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. As he exhaled he slowly began to relax his tensed muscles, seeing what he was trying to do, Barty put one hand on Harry’s erection, distracting him from all other sensations. Carefully, Barty once again began to push his finger in. 

Within no time, Barty had managed to get three of them in, relishing the feeling of Harry’s muscles clenching around his digits. When Barty began to introduce the fourth and final finger, he pushed against Harry’s prostate, making him jerk and moan in pleasure, completely forgetting about the burn in his hole in favour of focussing on the most intense pleasure that he had ever felt. Barty gave one more brush of his fingers against Harry’s prostate before pulling his fingers out.

“Are you ready, Harry?” Barty asked whilst positioning his hardness at Harry’s waiting hole.

Harry nodded and groaned, “Just do it Barty please. Want it...need it. Now, please.”

Barty leaned down and kissed Harry before, finally, pushing his erection into Harry’s tight hole, moaning as he did so. 

“You are so fucking tight babe.” Barty groaned, fighting against the desire to fuck the boy under him into oblivion.

Harry groaned, feeling Barty’s hot length fill him until he was almost split open. He really hoped that Barty didn’t move for a few minutes as he might actually tear in two if he did. Luckily, Barty could see all of this clearly written on Harry’s face and began to distract him from his discomfort by lovingly stroking his hardness, caressing the silky smooth skin.

“Fuck.” Harry whispered as he tried to adjust to the feeling of Barty’s cock inside him.

“Take all the time that you need,” Barty said, contenting himself with feeling the fluttering of Harry’s hole around his hardness.

“You can go ahead and move.” Harry finally said after a few more minutes.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Barty slowly pulled out and pushed back in, picking up his tempo as he saw that he wasn’t hurting Harry. Barty’s hand was still wrapped around Harry’s erection, tugging in time with his thrusts. This caused Harry to practically melt into the mattress, his body experiencing a pleasure overload.

“Fuck, Barty please, more.” Harry gasped in between moans.

Barty leaned down and kissed Harry’s lips as he pulled out so that only the head remained, before slamming back in hard, hitting Harry’s prostate. He couldn’t help but groan as Harry’s heat surrounded him. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment to find Harry’s hands gripping them tightly in his own. 

Grinning down at him, Barty began to pound back into Harry’s prostate, causing Harry to groan loudly. Eventually, he ran out of voice and his mouth was just left hanging open in a silent groan. After he was rendered into silence it only took a few more thrusts against his prostate for Harry to cum like a fountain, all over his stomach. 

Barty thrusted inside a few more times before he couldn't take it any more. 

"Fuck, Harry." Barty groaned before coming deep inside of Harry. 

“Barty, I love you.” Harry said weakly.

“I love you too Harry.” Barty replied before pulling out and pulling Harry up onto his chest and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: Definitely the best chapter to write so far and I actually helped to write this one! What did you guys think of the sex scene? I think that it has definitely been a long time coming and could not wait to write this scene, it just seemed to keep developing. I sort of can’t believe that we just wrote ten pages worth of story, but it happened. I hope you enjoy it, please comment as we haven’t seen any for a while, even if it is just asking us to update soon. Anyway I am going to bed now as it is 12:17 am, goodnight.


	21. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh...  
>  Back To School  
>  Back To School  
>  To Prove To Dad That I'm Not A Fool  
>  I've Got My Lunch Packed Up,  
>  My Boots Tied Tight,  
>  I Hope I Don't Get In A Fight  
>  Ohhhh...  
>  Back To School  
>  Back To School  
>  Back To School...
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyways, yeah it's back to school, if you didn't get that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: Hey guys, so I would apologise, but Katie was supposed to be doing this one on her own because my ex-friend decided to sell the laptop he was letting me use without telling me...Yea. But here it is you guys hope you enjoy it! I might give Katie a lot of crap but she did great on this one! We’ll update soon. Read, review, comment, you know the routine! See you soon.

Harry could feel a strangely pleasant throbbing pain in his backside when he moved a bit as he was waking up. For a few moments Harry just laid there and took in his surroundings, Barty and he were in front of the fireplace in his dorm room, it had become their favourite place to sleep after that amazing night just one week beforehand. There was still a small fire, gently flickering within the fireplace as it cast a warm glow over their bodies. Harry felt content right then, like all of his problems had suddenly disappeared and it was the most amazing feeling that he had ever experienced. This past week had been one of the best that he could ever remember, second only to receiving his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig.

This contentment could not last for long, however. Harry knew that he had to get up and ready as he absolutely had to go to school that day, he could not afford to miss anymore of it than he already had before the holidays. Therefore, Harry took one last look at Barty before slowly and carefully extracting himself from his hold so that he could stand up and stretch. As he stretched he felt the muscles in his back pop and groaned in appreciation. This noise was the one that woke Barty up from his slumber.

"Going to class today, are we?" A deep, lust inducing voice asked from behind him.

Harry sighed, he hadn’t meant to wake Barty, but he should have expected it as Barty had lived through a war and was, as a result, a very light sleeper. He turned around to see Barty leaning up on his elbow, watching his movements like a hawk, eyes alight with lust. The look on Barty’s face suggested that he could not get enough of Harry. Never in a million years would Harry have believed that he had managed to get Barty to like him, it felt impossible. 

“Yeah,” Harry replied, tearing his eyes away from Barty’s exposed chest that was tantalisingly peeking out from under the blanket that he had just vacated, “I need to show my face, Ron and Hermione will definitely be worried about me and I just can’t bring myself to keep hiding from everybody. I have to get some sense of normality back in my life and this is how I am starting it.”

Barty smiled at him, marveling at the braveness that the young man before him showed. He knew that, if it had been him in Harry’s position, he probably would have carried on, but for the people surrounding him, not his own sake and, therefore, he was very proud of Harry and his motives. After all, it took a great deal of courage to pick yourself up after you lover died before you could even make up after an argument. Harry was truly inspiring.

“I understand, Harry,” Barty told him, a smile adorning his face, “But don’t push yourself too hard, okay? It’s okay for you to want to grieve in peace and somedays you might not want to even get out of bed, but know that I’m here for you. I always will be.”

Upon hearing the heartfelt declaration, Harry’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, he was not used to anyone understanding or even caring what he was going through and it was nice to finally have somebody to confide in who was capable and willing to do both. Smiling shyly at Barty, Harry continued to get dressed, not realising that Barty’s eyes were attached to his actions.

Barty could not help himself, he wanted to explore that supple, young body once more, even though he had spent the past week worshipping it in every spare moment that he had. It took every amount of restraint that Barty could muster to keep himself from getting up and making Harry late by giving in to these desires. However, Barty managed to restrain himself and instead contented himself with just watching and marvelling at the site before him. It was a beautiful, lust-inducing sight. 

Turning around once he had succeeded in getting his trousers on after hopping around like a bunny rabbit for a good few minutes, Harry caught Barty staring at him. This promptly caused him to blush once again, his cheeks to pinkening slightly. Seeing as there was no more skin on show, apart from Harry’s feet and he most definitely did not have a foot fetish, Barty lifted his gaze to Harry’s face just in time to catch the blush. He smiled at the sweet sight.

“After all we have done over the last week and you blush at me watching you get dressed?” Barty questioned, drowning the words in an amused tone.

Harry glared at him for that one. “I’m just not used to that kind of attention. Nobody has ever looked at me quite like that so it’s kind of a foreign concept to me.” He finished haughtily.

“Trust me Harry, they have been looking at you with lust in their eyes, mentally undressing you, but you just haven’t noticed it yet. If you didn’t know, you are a bit clueless when it comes to somebody liking you in that way.” Barty smirked.

Harry just huffed in defeat, knowing that it was a useless argument as he would most definitely lose it. In fact, he was pretty sure that Hermione had mentioned the same thing to him once, then again, he didn’t really pay that much attention to her when she got into one of those moods…

“Earth to Harry,” Barty called, amused at the look on his...Harry’s face.

“Huh? What? Did you say something?” Harry asked, snapping out of the trance-like state in which he had been in.

Barty laughed at the confusion on the teen’s face. He hadn’t laughed this much since his Marauder days, it was freeing to be able to do it without worrying over who was watching him. In that way, Harry had definitely brought out the best in him and, as cliché as it sounded, he was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Shaking his head free of the sappy thoughts, Barty decided to ease Harry’s confusion. “No, you just looked like you were away with the fairies.”

Blushing at that comment, Harry began getting ready again, it had been long enough and if he didn’t hurry up then he was going to be late for class, let alone eating any breakfast beforehand. 

Before leaving the room, Harry turned around and smiled at Barty one last time. “See ya Barty.” He said quietly.

“Goodbye Harry, have a wonderful day at school.” Barty replied, a wide grin adorning his face.

Snorting at the cheesy line, Harry turned around and walked out of the room, Barty’s laughter following him down the hall as he walked. He shook his head in exasperation before he picked up the pace to the Great Hall after casting a Tempus charm to check what the time was.

***

“Hey Harry,” A voice called out from behind him whilst he was shovelling porridge into his mouth at a rapid speed.

Harry did not need to turn around to see who it was, he would know that voice anywhere. After all, he had been friends with her since first year. 

“Hey Hermione.” Harry mumbled, mouth full to the brim with porridge.

Taking this as an invitation, Hermione sat down on the bench next to him and grabbed her own breakfast. It consisted of toast that was lightly buttered and a cup of tea. The tea had only a splash of milk and no sugar at all, after all her parents were dentists, she had grown up being told not to have too much sugar and those habits were hard to break.

“So Harry, what have you been doing over the Christmas holidays? I haven’t seen you around that often. Also, I heard about Remus, I’m so sorry Harry, he was such a good man.” Hermione started her long-winded speech.

Harry held up a hand to get her to stop before she truly started up as, when that happened, nothing could halt her. “It’s okay, ‘Mione, honest. I have been dealing with it and…” Harry paused, unsure of whether he should share this information with her or not. After a few seconds he decided that he should just get it over with, “Remus came to me. As a ghost.” Harry stopped momentarily, taking a deep breath to clear his mind and calm his racing heart. “And he told me that I had to move on. So I did.”

Taking a few moments to process his words, Hermione nodded in agreement before fully coming to the realisation of what he had actually said.

“Wait. What?!” Hermione screeched. “You moved on? With who? When?”

Smiling a little in amusement, Harry answered, “Yeah. I can’t tell you anything about it right now because I don’t really know what’s going on myself. I mean, I like him, really like him, but I have no idea what he thinks of me. Also, it’s not been that long since Remus died. It seems like this thing has happened far too soon, but it...it just feels right, y’know?” Harry finished with a huge grin adorning his face.

In his mind, Harry could see Barty leaning up on his elbow. The fire cast an interesting shadow over his chest as he propped himself up, watching Harry get dressed, lust evident in every sweep that his eyes took of Harry’s naked body. At that moment in time, Harry wanted nothing more than to go back to his dorm room, back to Barty and just hide away from the rest of the world for at least another week. However, Harry knew that he needed to go to school, he had missed far too much already due to being in the hospital wing. After all, he was in his sixth year, so he had NEWTs in a year and he needed to start studying, hard. 

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and refocused on Hermione who had been intently staring at him as he had his daydream and consequent chiding of himself. She saw the blissful look come upon his face that was quickly replaced by a longing one. Seeing that look calmed her somewhat, whoever Harry had been referring to had to have been a good thing if she was just going by that look alone. She still needed to meet this mystery person to make a proper evaluation, but, at the moment, they seemed to be good for her friend.

Catching Hermione staring at him with an inquisitorial look upon her face caused Harry to instantly go on the defensive, “What?” He all but snapped at her.

“Nothing,” She smiled, “You just seem better than I could have hoped for after all that has happened. I’m glad.”

“Thanks ‘Mione,” Harry smiled, “I’m glad that you aren’t going to judge me for moving on so fast after Remus’ death, it means a lot to me that you are supporting me.”

Before she could reply, Ron ran up to the two of them and quickly relayed something that sounded like: Tape is sorting ass eiry if we are snot there we mull miss the new smells. However, it was hard to tell around the mouthful of pumpkin pies that he had.

“Ronald.” Hermione scolded. “Do not speak with your mouth full. We do not need to be sprayed with whatever you have deemed worthy enough to shove in it and I know for a fact that your mother has taught you better than that! Now swallow that food after you have chewed it and then you may tell us what you ran over here to.”

Harry snickered at Hermione’s mothering of their friend, it was truly amusing to see those two interact with each other. Listening to Hermione’s speech made him realise how much he had actually missed these two and he vowed to himself to make an effort to catch up with them. 

Ron gulped down the food hurriedly, having something very important to say. He ignored the glare that Hermione sent him as a reprimand for not chewing his food and repeated what he had previously said, “Snape is starting class early if we are not there we will miss the new spells!” 

Checking his watch, Harry realised that they only had about 15 minutes before classes officially started. He cursed under his breath and pushed away from the table, it would take them about ten minutes to get to the classroom normally, so now they would have to run, fast. Deciding that the Marauders’ Map would come in handy, Harry pulled it out of his bag, where he always kept it when going to classes, and checked for any secret passages that would lead them up to the Defense corridor. 

When Harry said the password, he noticed a new name appeared alongside the four original ones, it was obviously Barty’s Marauder name. The front of the map now said ‘Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Onyx’. Harry glanced at his friends, but realised that they could not see it as they did not make any comments about anything different, even though they were both looking at the map in his hands. He stored this name away for later use before shaking off the thoughts that it brought to his mind. Harry then resumed his search for secret passages to use to get to Snape’s class. 

“There!” Ron exclaimed, pointing to a place that was opposite the doors of the Great Hall.

“Let’s go!” Harry replied, folding the map up and whispering the password quickly before they ran out of the room and straight towards a portrait that was directly opposite the Great Hall. 

This portrait depicted a great snake that was curled up on a rock beneath the beating sun, basking in the heat that it apparently provided. Not wanting to wait any longer by finding the actual way of getting behind the portrait and to the Defence corridor, Harry focused on the snake and spoke in Parseltongue to it.

~Hello there,~ Harry hissed at the snake.

It lifted his head and looked at Harry in surprise, ~You are a speaker! I have not talked to anyone in such a long time. Not since the young Crouch graduated.~

~Yes, I am. Sorry, but I am not able to stick around, we desperately need to get to class. I was wondering whether you could let us know how to get into the passage that you seem to be guarding.~ Harry questioned hurriedly. 

~But of course. I will simply let you in, but only after you answer me this: When is a door not a door?~ The snake asked in an imperious tone.

~When it’s ajar.~ Harry replied with a small smile.

~Very good young speaker. Do come back and visit me.~ The snake said before the portrait swung open.

~Thank you, I will.~ Harry said before jumping into the tunnel that was hidden behind it.

Ron and Hermione swiftly followed his example and the portrait swung closed once Ron had disappeared through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: I am sorry for the wait, it’s kind of my fault...don’t throw things! On the bright side, I think that this chapter has helped the story to come out of the depressing state that it was in, obviously the last one helped too. Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and leave us many reviews, or cookies...I love the chocolate chip kind.


	22. Their words are just whispers and lies that I’ll never believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spells go wrong, people get angry and just generally things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie's A/N: Erm sorry? Please don’t kill us! There was a lot going on. I had exams, summer programmes, starting A-Levels and yeah. Sorry. Enjoy!

They made it to class just barely on time. All three were huffing and puffing as they made it to there seats a fraction of a second before the bell rang.

“Nice of you to join us mudbloods.” Draco sighed under his breath just loud enough for them to hear.

Harry looked to Snape but he hadn’t heard what Malfoy had said. Harry just sighed and looked over to one of the huge beakers thinking about what the snake in the passage had said. “Not since the young Crouch graduated.” Barty is a parseltongue. Harry sighed once more before noticing that Snape had started talking. 

“Will someone please explain the Accio spell for those of you that do not yet know of it.” Snape said to the class, his usual sneer blatantly obvious in his voice.

Harry’s hand was up faster than even Hermione’s. Snape looked shocked and he pointed at Harry, motioning for him to continue.

Harry stood and began his explanation. “Accio is Latin, as are most of the spells everyday wizards and witches use. Accio in particular means ‘I call’ or ‘I summon’. The spell itself allows the caster to summon an object to their person.” Harry paused to look at Snape.

“Go on, you are actually getting it right.” Snape replied, the shock in his voice evident.

“Whilst the spell can summon objects to you, they must be smaller sized objects like small animals, bread boxes and so on.The spell can be used by saying ‘Accio’ followed by the name of the object or by pointing your wand at the object and saying accio and pulling it towards you.The caster has to be focussing on the object otherwise the spell won’t work.” Harry concluded.

“Good job Mister Potter, now let’s see an example. Use the Accio spell on me.” Snape put out his arms in preparation.

“I can’t sir. The spell cannot be used on human beings, they are too large.” Harry replied with aggravation in his voice.

“Come on Potter, just for kicks.” Snape’s tone had turned challenging.

Harry sighed, but he still retrieved his wand from inside his robe and pointed it at Snape. “Accio!” He said loudly, pulling his wand towards him.

Suddenly, Snape fell forward towards Harry. He slid about two feet before falling short of Harry’s feet.

“Sir! Are you alright?” Harry attempted to help Snape up, but he scrambled back to his feet before he could.

Snape stared at Harry for a few moments before speaking. “Everyone, class is dismissed. Potter, Weasley, Granger stay behind.” No one moved. “Out! Now!” 

Life returned to the room as if even the fixtures and air had stopped breathing, books were gathered and chairs scraped against the floor as everyone scampered out of the room. Within a minute only the four of them were left.

“Potter, how did you do that?” Snape questioned, stepping closer to him.

“Sir, I just did the spell like normal. I- I-.” Harry stammered, not understanding what had happened. 

“Potter, you need to tell me how you did that because that is impossible, you couldn't have done that spell on me unless you did something else.” Snape replied. 

Harry just stared at Snape as if his brain was skipping like an old vinyl record.

“Potter! Think! What was different this time when you casted the spell?” Snape’s voice was becoming urgent.

Harry thought as hard as his brain would allow at that moment in time. He had performed the spell like every other time, so that wasn’t different. The only thing that was different was… The status of his virginity.

“Oh my god.” Harry said to himself, the realisation crashing into him all at once.

“What Potter? What?!” Snape exclaimed, grasping the teen’s shoulders and lightly shaking him.

“Harry what’s going on? This doesn’t make sense. I have studied the Accio spell dozens of times and what you did is utterly impossible.” Hermione added, her brain couldn’t process what had just happened. 

“Harry that was wicked. Can you do me next?” Ron's voice shouted into the flurry.

“It is not a amusement ride Ron, this is not normal. Harry should not have been able to do what he just did. Honestly Ronald, have you paid any attention to anything in the past six years?” Hermione badgered.

“Will you two shut up, I can’t hear myself think.” Snape barked.

“Listen here you greasy git, you haven’t cared about Harry up to this point so don’t you pretend otherwise.” 

“Professor, we must get Harry to the Hospital wing, he is going to end up collapsing.”

“One more word out of the lot of you and I will take one hundred points from Gryffindor.”

Harry put his hands on the sides of his head as their voices got louder and louder. All of them were talking at once and he could barely understand the structure of the words that they were saying, let alone who was actually saying them.

“Surely it was just a hoax Professor, not even Dumbledore can do that and it is rumored that he has the elder wand.” 

“No, I don’t like the way you are talking about him like he is some object!” 

“I swear to Merlin, I am going to get you two expelled one way or another.” 

Harry’s head felt like it was going to explode. They needed to stop right now or he was going to hurt someone.

“Guys please stop shouting.” Harry said quieter than he meant to.

“Weasley if you say one more word, I will pay your idiot brothers to prank you.” 

“Please stop yelling.” Harry tried talking a bit louder, but they still didn’t hear him.

“Oh really, I would like to see their faces when you ask them for a puking pastille.”

“Will all of you just shut it?” Harry yelled a bit louder, trying to overpower their voices, but it was still to no avail.

“Why don’t you both just pull your zippers back up, this is not a pissing match alright!”

“Will all of you shut your fucking mouths!” Harry screamed.

All of the movement in the room suddenly stopped as they all stared at Harry. Ron looked as if he had had an accident in his pants. Hermione had stopped breathing. As for Snape, well, Harry would always remember that look. Always.

Harry himself froze. He realised that Snape was not going to take this lightly and that if he did not get out of there as soon as possible then either Snape was going to kill him or his magic was going to kill everyone else. Knowing this, Harry raced out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him, speeding down the dungeon corridor and not entirely sure of where he was going.

Suddenly, Harry went sprawling across the floor. He had tripped over something that was being hidden within the shadows. Not knowing what to do, Harry nervously crept towards the lump that he had tripped over in order to get a closer look at it. Realising that it was too dark to actually see anything, Harry grabbed his wand and held it out towards the figure before whispering a lumos spell. 

The features lit up in a gloomy manner, casting creepy shadows across the face. Harry was frozen in shock. There, right in front of him, was Barty Crouch Junior, his lover, fake death eater and fifth marauder. He was...dead. Harry did not want to process this, he must have been cursed for yet another of the people that he loved to have died. More importantly, how the hell did Barty actually die and why was he left in such an inconspicuous place? It was all too much for Harry and he started to sob whilst clutching Barty’s robes.

Harry heard shouting up and down the corridor and was that… someone screaming? 

“The traitor is dead! The traitor is dead!” Harry could hear Bellatrix’s voice exclaiming through the otherwise silent corridor. 

Harry shot up and ran towards her voice. He was not letting her get away this time. 

“I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! Haha! You coming to get me? You coming to get me?” taunted Bellatrix as she skipped.

No, never again. This time he was going to find her. This time he was going to get his revenge. If not for himself then for all the other lives that the bitch had affected and it was going to be amazing.

Harry finally found her running through the Great Hall, kicking the plates and goblets off of the tables. He raised his wand as he rushed through the door, brandishing it like the weapon that it was. This was it.

“Oh, well hello Harry. Do you have a bone to pick with me? Or maybe two?” Bellatrix laughed and Harry felt like he was going to be sick just from the sound of it.

“Avada Kedavra!” Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Bellatrix. 

Harry’s life had been surrounded by the color green. It was the colour of the spell that killed his mother and father. He had always been told he had his mother’s green eyes. Dudley’s second bedroom had been painted an emerald green, but he had painted over it because the colour had made him sick, although he never understood why.That is until this very moment. Until his killing curse hit Bellatrix Lestrange in the chest. 

Harry had just killed Bellatrix Lestrange…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte's A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so sorry not only for the hiatus, but also for what just happened. It had to happen though, I told you from the start that it would get worse before it got better so yeaaaaaaaaaa enjoy? I guess?


	23. Innocence and ignorance it all goes hand in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rampant memories, overheard conversations and surprise appearances from characters that we all thought were lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: Honestly this chapter was probably the most difficult to write so far. I am so excited to take this story down the road we are planning for it to take. We have about fifteen chapters to go folks, so prepare for the end. And for pain, always prepare for pain.

“I killed Barty Crouch! Hahaha.” Bellatrix’s voice shrieked through his head.

“Avada Kedavra!”

A bright green light was all that Harry saw as he shot up in his still unfamiliar bed. He was currently staying at the Ministry of Magic, in a makeshift room, under Scrimgeour’s orders. The newly appointed Minister understood that what Harry had done was in self defence and he was not going to charge Harry with murder for simply defending himself.

Harry sat in his bed, cradling his head in between his hands and trying to dispel the flashbacks that he was receiving. He had killed someone. His brain still could not process that information, it was in shock and would not acknowledge any of the events that had come to pass. Not even now, close to two weeks later. Barty was dead. That he had processed, how could he not? 

Harry stood up and started to make his way towards the door of his room, he needed to get some air. Surely that would clear his mind of the terrible images that overflowed inside of his brain and seemed to spill from his ears. Shaking his head, Harry grasped the door handle within his clammy palm, but he stopped short when he heard a clamour of voices just outside.

“There is no way that it was Potter who cast that spell, he has to be covering for someone Albus!” Snape’s voice rang clear throughout the empty Ministry of Magic corridor.

“Why on earth would he cover for someone, Severus? You have seen him, the boy can barely function since it happened. Why would he take it this far?” Dumbledore’s voice replied.

“Sir, Bellatrix was not just killed, she was torn apart from the inside out. The damage that that spell caused was impossible and it is even more so to believe that Harry Potter could do that kind of damage, as a sixth year nonetheless.” Snape’s voice was low, but Harry could hear the accusation in his voice.

“Severus, think for a moment, you know better than anyone else how he could have done it.” Dumbledore whispered, ashamedly looking towards the ground.

“Sir...are you saying that Potter has reached his maturity?” Snape implored, eyes a mixture of surprise and disappointment at the loss of innocence.

“That is exactly what I am saying.” Dumbledore stated plainly, shaking his head.

Harry couldn’t listen to their conversation anymore, he didn’t enjoy the pity and disappointment that was plain in both of their voices. Quickly, Harry swung open the bedroom door only to find that the two professors were standing a good twenty feet away from him. They both looked up at him with surprised expressions spread across their faces. When Harry saw Snape’s eyes, he noticed something in them that he had never seen before. It was a deep emotion. Perhaps it was pain, or maybe jealousy? There was no way of truly telling.

“If you two are going to talk about me, could you at least do it somewhere that I can’t hear you please.” Harry demanded in the sassiest tone that he could muster.

“Potter, what are you talking about? There was no way that you could have heard us, we must have been about twenty feet away from your door.” Snape replied, disbelief covering his face.

“Well then, maybe you should talk a little quieter next time.” Harry sneered before he walked back into his room and slammed the door closed, not giving either of them a chance to reply.

“Severus please talk to him, you of all people understand what he is going through right now.” The eldest of the two pleaded in a low voice, looking at Severus meaningfully over the top of his half moon spectacles before he turned and walked away.

Snape sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. As much as he hated to admit it, Dumbledore was right about this. The reason that Snape had reacted the way he did when Potter had used the Accio spell on a living human being is because only one other wizard in history had been able to do something like that. His name was Severus Snape. 

Severus Snape had been in his sixth year when he had lost his virginity. The wizard that took his virginity had been extremely powerful, arguably one of the most powerful wizards of all time: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

HPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBC

 

Tom Riddle was born in what some people would call tragic circumstances. His mother died an hour after his birth, but survived just long enough in order to give him his name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. If only she had known what her bouncing baby boy would become. Tom’s father had abandoned both him and his mother before he was even born, so it was off to the orphanage for the young Riddle baby. 

Riddle was viewed as somewhat of a prodigy when he started his wizarding career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He could perform spells without speaking them aloud or even wielding a wand. Obviously, he was a parselmouth, but he had enhanced this ability even further by creating new spells using parselmagic. Even for a parselmouth, this was a very hard aspect to be able to use and manipulate, therefore, it was truly amazing that he was able to do so. Also, he was one of the best researchers in his year at Hogwarts, in fact, maybe in the whole school. There was nothing that he couldn’t do if he put his mind to it. Tom Riddle was a one of a kind man.

During his time at Hogwarts, Tom was the embodiment of a model student. He was even awarded a trophy for special services to his school in his sixth year. However, his actions far from aided the school. He had researched the Chamber of Secrets for six years before finally being able to open it. In there was his ultimate weapon and it would help him to complete his mission, which was to rid the school of those who were unworthy to practice magic. Muggleborns or, as he called them, Mudbloods.

During his seventh and final year, Tom Riddle was a Prefect, Head Boy and was given a medal for Magical Merit. Little did anyone know, just weeks before the school year had started, Tom Riddle had murdered his Father and Grandparents in cold blood at their home in Little Hangleton. He refused to acknowledge their relation to him and vowed to mould a new name for himself so that he would never have to be associated with his Mudblood relatives ever again.

Once he had graduated from Hogwarts, Tom applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position. Unfortunately, Dumbledore denied his application and caused Tom to cast a curse upon the position in order to prevent anyone from holding the position for longer than a year at a time. After that, Tom disappeared for close to thirty years studying dark magic all over the world. He travelled from country to country, accumulating as much knowledge as he possibly could.

By the time he reappeared he had formed a new name and was calling himself Lord Voldemort. This man was barely recognisable as Tom Riddle, the little orphan boy from Little Hangleton. He had went through so many dangerous transformations and it had the effect of being barely able to tell that he was a human being.

“Well, I suppose it is nice to know that people remember who I am.” Voldemort said to the person who was crumpled up in the corner of the dungeon. 

“Oh come now, don’t be like that. I have held your company for nearly sixteen years now and you still won’t speak a single word to me?” Voldemort chided as he set aside the copy of the Daily Prophet that he had been reading and leaned down so that his elbows were resting on his knees.

“I met Harry by the way.” Voldemort stated matter-of-factly as he leaned back in his throne in a way that was almost casual.

The person’s face turned towards him quickly, but still did not say a word. Instead he just stared imploringly at the Dark Lord, hazel eyes asking the questions that their mouth would not.

“He runs around with a Mudblood and a Weasley.” Voldemort sneered, shivering at the name as if it were a curse word. “He lives with these...Muggles. What were their names? Curlsey, Fuzzy, Dursley. Ahh, the Dursleys, that’s right, over in Little Whinging. They are dreadful even for Muggles. Then again, the boy doesn’t deserve much better than them, the little freak of nature that he is. He should be dead just like his Mudblood mother.”

“Don’t you dare call her that!” The other replied in a hoarse, but indignant voice.

“Finally, it speaks. Sixteen years and only six words. Well, I suppose it is progress nonetheless. So, now that we are speaking to each other, why don’t we talk about how I am going to kill your son?” Voldemort stated, smiling sickly.

“Don’t you touch him you snake faced bastard!” The person stood up on shaky legs and started to step towards the throne that Voldemort was lounging upon.

“And what are you, the great James Potter, going to do to stop me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: I actually found time to help write this one!! There is an unexpected appearance from a character we thought was long gone, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it!


	24. I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets called to Voldemort, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: I feel like I’ve fallen asleep and then this chapter has just suddenly appeared when I woke up, which did kinda happen, but I still helped with some bits. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Severus did not know what to do. Could Harry Potter have experienced the same things that he himself had? His first time had not been forced by any means, but it was not all he had hoped it to be and, honestly, he regretted it. There was no real affection in the act, nor pleasure either, it was all for the purpose of becoming more powerful and, as a result, becoming more useful for one Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters. He was already a valuable asset to the Dark Lord, being a proficient potion brewer and the youngest Potions Master ever, but this just upped his importance in the ranks.

Out of everything he had ever done, losing his virginity to Tom Riddle was not his greatest regret. His biggest regret was and would always be reading the prophecy to the Dark Lord. If he hadn’t, then Lily would still be alive, James would still be alive, and Harry Potter would not be an orphan. Harry would probably never realize just how guilty he felt about what he had done to his family. 

Severus sighed once more before raising his arm and knocking on the door he was standing in front of. 

“Yeah, come in!” A voice shouted back.

Severus walked through the door and looked around the room it was, shockingly, spotless. No clothes on the ground, no rubbish about and no homework strewn across the desk. It seemed as if the room were not actually lived in. The clinically clean quarters were unnatural and admittedly concerning. Surely a teenager’s room should at least have the odd shoe or quill out of place? Severus was unnerved by it. However, the quick assessment was all that he had time for as Harry had looked up from his place on the floor where he was looking through his old photo album. 

As soon as Harry saw who he had just given permission to enter his room, he slammed his precious album closed and hid it under his bed, away from Severus’ prying eyes. 

“What do you want?” Harry said with as much politeness as he could, which was not much, to say the least.

“I wanted to talk to you for a moment if that is alright.” Severus was trying to be nice, the boy had been through enough questioning from the ministry officials.

“Do I have a choice?” Harry replied under his breath.

Severus sighed lightly. “Harry.” 

Harry’s head shot up at that. “You...You called me Harry.”

“Well yes, that is your name.” Severus smiled a bit.

“We- I mean…yeah it is, but I didn’t think you were actually...you know…aware that I had a first name. You have never called me Harry before.” He stammered out.

“I guess I haven’t, have I?” Severus made a motion towards the bed and Harry nodded to him. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. 

“What is it you wanted to talk about Sna- Professor Snape?” Harry asked as he sat down on the bed.

“Actually, I want to ask you something. Well, it is rather personal.” Severus replied.

“You want to know if I have reached my maturity.” Harry looked down at his hands as if they had suddenly become the most interesting things in the world. “Yeah. Yeah I did.” Harry looked up at Severus with tears in his eyes.

Severus didn’t know what to say. There was nothing to say. There never is when someone loses a lover. You can always go with “I’m sorry for your loss” or maybe the classic, “I know what you are going through”, but it doesn’t help, nothing really does. So, in that moment, Severus didn’t say anything, he just put his arm around Harry tightly, pulling him close so that they were shoulder to shoulder.

Harry stopped breathing for a moment. Snape was comforting him. The man whom he had all but hated the past six years was being nice to him. He was holding him. In that moment, however weird it may have been, Harry started crying for the first time since everything had happened. And Severus held him all the while, running his hand over Harry’s hair lightly. Before too long Harry had fallen asleep so Severus laid him down, covered him with the blankets and started to turn to leave the room.

Just as Severus closed the door, however, the mark on his arm started viciously burning. 

“Shit.” He whispered under his breath as he grabbed his wrist. He was being summoned, that was never good.

Snape hurried down to Dumbledore’s chambers. 

“Sir. He is calling.” Severus spat out between clenched teeth before holding up his wrist. 

Dumbledore nodded solemnly and Severus returned the nod before he closed the door to his room and Disapparated. .

“Ahh Severus, so glad you could join me.” Voldemort greeted from his throne.

“Where are the others my Lord?” Severus gestured to the empty room.

“They won’t be joining us. After we found out Barty was a spy I.” He paused. “Well, let’s just say that I am only meeting with those who I would trust with my life.”

Severus almost wanted to laugh. If he only knew. “Thank you my Lord for trusting me. If I may ask, why have you called this meeting?” 

“Now that Bellatrix is gone you are my right hand man so to speak and, since we have spies about, I want to move a certain package.” Voldemort said, gesturing to the corner of the room. 

Severus turned around to see a crumpled figure in the corner. He looked to Voldemort who nodded in return. Stepping forward, Severus was unsure of what he was about to see. In the back of his mind he felt a tiny prick of fear. What if one of these days that was, god forbid, Harry in the corner of the dungeon? Luckily though, it wasn’t Harry.

Severus turned back to Voldemort a look of shock and confusion upon his face.

“I couldn’t kill him.” Voldemort stated plainly.

“What do you mean?” Severus’ brain was not functioning correctly.

“I cast the killing curse and it didn’t work, just like on the boy. It weakened me, but I managed to take him hostage. I can only assume that that is why the boy was able to injure me as much as he did.” Voldemort looked angry almost. This was a look that Severus had only seen on his face once before. Sixteen years ago.

Severus’ brain kicked into high gear. Lily’s love saved both of them. His heart gave a sharp tug at that thought. Lily had loved James so much that her love had protected, not just Harry, but James too.

“What would you like me to do with him sir?” Severus asked, trying to hide any emotions.

“Hide him, I don’t care where.” Voldemort waved his hand, telling him to go.

“Yes my Lord.” He said before he grabbed James by the collar and disapparated once again.

He apparated back into Dumbledore’s study with a loud pop that echoed throughout the stone room. 

“Sir, go get Poppy.” Severus ordered his employer, hastiness evident in his voice. Dumbledore just stared for a moment before nodding and disappearing off to the hospital wing. “James.” Severus whispered, but it was to no avail as the man was out cold. 

Soon enough Poppy and Dumbledore reappeared. Poppy immediately sprung into action, quickly rushing over to James with her medical bag at hand. She started washing blood off of him so that she could see his wounds.

“Accio towels.” The mediwitch yelled out and, soon enough, a stack of towels flew through the air. “Come then, I need help picking him up.” 

The two men immediately sprung into action and picked James up, trying to be as gentle as they possibly could. Poppy laid the towels underneath him and noded to them to set him back down. As soon as he was laid down, the white towels started to gain a sickly pink tinge. Severus felt like he was going to be sick, so he turned away. 

“Severus.” Dumbledore motioned for him. “What happened?”

Severus looked back to Poppy and saw that she now had her wand out, she was healing what she could and bandaging the rest.

“When Voldemort tried to kill James the curse bounced off of him just like it did with Harry. Apparently he took him captive instead. He had been holding him all this time. He had been torturing him all this time and I didn’t even know.” Snape slammed his hand against the wall before falling down to his knees.

“Severus, you didn’t know.” Albus put a hand on his shoulder. 

“All this time Harry has been so alone and his father was right under my nose being tortured by a madman.” Severus hit the wall again.

“Severus, you didn’t know” Albus said the words slower this time.

“What are we going to tell Harry?” Severus asked as he looked up at the older man.

“The truth, it’s about time he heard some good news.” Dumbledore reached his hand out to help Severus up.

“I want to be the one to tell him.” Severus stood up and walked back towards Poppy. “How is he?”

“Well, he has extensive scarring over his back and abdomen. Lacerations covering just about every inch of skin. But he is alive, amazingly. Can nothing kill these boys?” Poppy replied light heartedly.

Severus chuckled lightly. “Is he well enough to let Harry in to see him?” 

“Yes I think so, however, he will be unconscious for several more hours.” Poppy motioned for them to help her pick him up once more. Then they laid him carefully on Dumbledore’s bed.

“I will go and fetch him now.” Severus said before he left the room in a hurry and soon found himself at Harry’s door.

He opened it slowly and peeked in, seeing that the boy was still asleep. “Harry.” Severus whispered, softly brushing the boy’s hair from his eyes.

“Mmm.” Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. He quickly jumped up when he saw who it was that had awoken him.

“What is it? What has happened?” Harry knew that look. It was the Voldemort-did-something look that he had seen time and time again.

“You need to come with me Harry, there is something that you need to see.” Severus whispered as he stood from his crouching position next to the bed and held the door open. 

Harry nodded dazedly before he grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand where Severus had laid them and threw the blankets off so that he could make his way to the door. Severus closed the door behind them and they started walking towards Dumbledore’s chambers.

“Now Harry, I need you to stay calm, alright? You mustn't over react.” Severus said as they walked.

Harry grabbed Severus’ arm and pulled to stop him. “Please tell me what is going on. Please.” Harry’s eyes were pleading.

“You need to see this for yourself Harry, words will not be enough in this case and, even if they were, I doubt that you would believe me anyway.” Severus explained as he reached out and turned the doorknob, ushering Harry through and firmly shutting the door behind them before securing it heavily with many different, complex wards.

Harry looked inside to see Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore huddling around a bed. He could see that someone was lying there, but he could not see their face past the others. 

Harry looked to Snape who simply nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Harry, go on, you want to see this, trust me. I’ll be right here with you, everything will be just fine.”

Harry stepped forward and the others parted so that he could see the person in question. Jet black hair, hazel eyes, cracked glasses. There was only one person that this could be, but...no. That means that-

“D-Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: Wow this chapter was just wow. I worked on this chapter most of the day because I saw that we had reached 11,000 hits. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you guys so much. Me and Katie have been working on this for almost two years and I am amazed by how many of you have commented and have given us Kudos. SO again thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	25. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Harry get a little closer in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: I am so sorry that this took so long you guys. This chapter was probably the most difficult one we have written up to this point. After some discussion Katie and I decided we probably have about twenty to thirty more chapters to write. This should be fun.

Harry was in shock as he sat on the puffy purple armchair, grasping onto his father’s clammy hand with one of his own whilst the other was clinging onto the chair’s arm like it was a lifeline. How could this have happened? Was anything ever as it seemed? Harry had seen the impossible before, hell, he was practically the definition of impossible. This, however, seemed as if it must be a dream. It was just too impossible, even for his already extremely high standards. His father was alive...his father was actually alive and laying in the bed that was in front of his very eyes. Harry could not wrap his head around this fact and the thought that his father was alive kept running through his mind at a million miles an hour. It would not, however, sink in fully. Instead of trying to understand it, he settled for staring at his father’s peacefully sleeping face.

The years had not exactly been kind to the once handsome man and it was quite plain to see that he was both tortured and imprisoned for a good length of time in less than ideal circumstances. His cheekbones were extremely prominent and poking out of his stretched thin, pale skin. It was as if he hadn’t seen daylight in over a decade. In fact, James Potter probably hadn’t seen daylight in over a decade. Seeing the once Auror fit man in this state upset Harry more than he could possibly hope to express in a coherent manner and he couldn’t help but think that it was all his fault. After all, the only reason that Voldemort had gone to the house that night was to kill him due to that thrice damned prophecy, it was all his fault.

“Harry.” Severus whispered, placing a potion stained hand over the boy's shoulder and gripping it tightly, but carefully. 

Harry barely heard Snape over the noise of his own thoughts, but he still turned to look at the man, tears streaming down his face.

“Harry, he won’t be awake for some time, let’s go get some food in you.” Severus spoke as lightly as possible, trying not to upset the boy further.

Harry looked as if he was going to hit him just for suggesting the thought, but, after a second of deliberation, he nodded his acquiescence and got up off of the bed to follow Snape out of the vibrantly colourful room. However, they did not manage to make it all of the way to the stairs. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Harry fell to his knees heavily, sobs getting caught in his throat as he battled to breathe at the same time as keeping the sobs at bay.

Quickly, Snape spun around to face the boy when he heard him hit the ground with a thump. He had expected that they would have at least made it down the stairs before this happened, but there was never any doubt in his mind that this would happen. Sighing lightly, Severus knelt down so that he was on the same level as Harry. He wrapped his arms around the surprisingly small body and picked Harry up as carefully as he could before walking down the hallway to the boy’s room.

Placing Harry down on the sofa, Severus looked around the tiny room with barely hidden disgust. It was not the most extravagant establishment in the wizarding world, but Severus could not fault them for the upkeep, even if he did wish that he did not feel as if the walls were closing in around him due to the size. Taking a deep breath, Severus turned back to the near catatonic boy. He had stopped with the heart wrenching sobs, but the tears were still falling down the blank face. It was almost scary to see the expressive boy lost in his own mind. 

“Harry.” Severus said the name so lightly that he barely heard it himself. 

He couldn’t think of what to say to shake Harry out of his current state. The boy had just seen his father for the first time since he was a year old. Severus could not imagine what was going on in Harry’s head, probably a heady mix of self blame and confusion. 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose for a few moments trying to think of a way to distract Harry from his thoughts. ‘Could yell at him,’ his mind told him, but he shook his head, he didn’t want to scare the boy, which also left slapping him out as well. Then an idea came to him, whether it was a good idea or a bad one he was not sure yet, the one thing he was sure of was that this would definitely snap Harry out of this daze.

Sighing once more before taking Harry's face between his hands, Severus kissed the boy lightly on the forehead. Harry’s eyes suddenly became very alert and he pulled his head back from Snape’s grasp.

“What in the hell was that?!” Harry yelled at the older man.

“I was just trying to snap you out of whatever daze you were just in.” Severus replied as he walked back a of couple feet to give Harry some space.

“Well you couldn’t have slapped me or something?” Harry’s tone was heavy with sass.

“Er...Well, I just thought that...I’m sorry, but I thought that you would be more receptive to a show of kindness rather than violence…” Severus stuttered, not sure that he had actually done the right thing.

Harry started to say something, but stopped. Severus could practically hear him thinking. After a few more moments Harry stood up and hugged the older man tightly. This action surprised Severus greatly. He had expected an explosive reaction to his possibly impulsive actions, not gratefulness. Now he knew that something was not quite right with the boy in front of him, surely he would never act this way to a mere kiss upon the forehead. 

Soon enough Severus’ brain kicked in and he wrapped his arms around Harry.

“Everything will be okay.” Snape whispered as he rubbed a thumb along the boy’s back.

“He is alive. All this time I thought I was all alone.” Harry started to pull away from Severus, but the older man was having none of that.

“Harry you have never been alone. You have Granger, Weasley, hell, you even have Longbottom.” Severus paused for a moment before adding quietly, “And you have me Harry.”

Harry smiled a bit at that thought. This Snape was the one he liked, the one that showed care and emotions other than irritation.   
Harry thought back on everything that had happened in the past six years. Voldemort attacking him multiple times, finding out that his best friend’s rat was Peter Pettigrew, Remus and Barty dying. Harry couldn’t help the tug on his heart as that thought went through his head. He had lost so many people throughout his life, but he also had so many people that cared for him. This was his family, Hogwarts was his family.

Harry pulled back from the embrace only to pull Severus down on the sofa with him. 

“Listen, I think we need to talk, really talk, like normal human beings.” Harry had started frowning as he spoke.

“That is probably a wise decision. Many words have went unsaid between us.” Severus said in agreement. 

Harry sighed heavily, trying to put six years of horrible memories into words and, finally, his brain kicked in and he thought of a simple question to sum everything up. 

“Do you hate me?” Harry asked in an unsure voice.

“Harry, if I hated you, do you honestly think I would be sitting here with you?” Severus moved closer to Harry as he spoke.

“I suppose not.” Harry looked down at his hands. 

In the past six years Harry had seen things he had never imagined could be real, but seeing Snape act like this, it blew everything else out of the water.

Severus sighed heavily. “I have been horrible to you for a very long time Harry, but that anger and hatred...I shouldn’t have been directing it towards you, I should be directing it at The Da-” He paused. “Voldemort.”

“I- I’ve always thought you blamed me for their deaths and that is why you hated me.” Harry said as he started to stand up.

Severus grabbed his arm. “Harry, you are not to blame for your parents deaths, the only person responsible for their deaths is Voldemort.”

Harry nodded even though he didn’t believe the words that the man had said.

“Harry, I am being serious what happened to your parents is not your fault. Voldemort is the one who attacked them, I am the one who told that snake faced bastard the prophecy. None of that is on you, okay? None of it whatsoever. So stop blaming yourself.” Snape finished his speech with a tight hug.

The hug felt strange to Harry, he had never experienced much positive touch before, bar that of Remus and Barty. Then again, both of those had not exactly been platonic. Severus Snape was probably the first person since his parents to show him any positive affection that did not lead to a sexual relationship. However, whilst it was a new experience for Harry, it was not exactly unwanted either, in fact, he was appreciating the attention and didn’t really want it to end. When it came time to pull away though, Harry knew that his clinging to Severus could be greatly misconstrued as an inappropriate advance, so he let go of the Potions Professor when he made to pull back. 

“Thank you,” Harry said softly, smiling at his Professor.

Harry felt more relaxed than he had in awhile and he was loving it. That thanks was for more than Severus’ words. It was for the peace that he had gifted him with, the newfound confidence and the overall sense of support that had been provided. Harry had forgotten about the support system that he had left in favour of remembering what he had lost, but Severus had changed that and enabled him to see past his grief to look at what he had right in front of him.

“You’re welcome, Harry,” Severus replied, watching the emotion roll through Harry’s eyes as if they were surfing a wave.

“I think that we should go back now. I want to see whether my dad has come to.” Harry told the man and, predicting what he was going to say next when he opened his mouth, Harry continued, “Don’t worry, I will take some food with me to eat on the way down. Or I could call one of the elves to bring me something. But, I will eat. I promise.”

Severus nodded, placated at Harry’s words, let the boy carry on out of the room, following him to Dumbledore’s chambers. He knew that there was no way that he could even contemplate stopping Harry from going to his father if he was determined to do so. However, Severus held no desire to actually prevent him from going to James Potter. He hated the father, not the son and, besides, he knew how much it hurt to not have a father around.

As they made it to Dumbledore’s chambers, Harry could hear someone speaking from the bed. If he was being honest with himself, it hurt that the voice he heard did not sound familiar. As Harry stepped in, Albus looked over his shoulder at where Harry was standing. Soon Albus was moving so that he did not block Harry’s view of the bed anymore. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he wasn’t sure he was ready for this. That was, until he heard that voice once again. It was so soft and held so much emotion in the little weak voice. 

Harry opened his eyes and saw, jet black hair, hazel eyes and cracked glasses.

“Harry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: Well, a lot of things happen in this chapter at the same time as nothing really happening at all. We definitely enjoyed writing it, even with all of the distractions and so on...which is why it is so late. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed it!


	26. This could be the end of me and everything I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Harry have more family than he thought? Was he really alone all those years or did he possibly have someone out there who felt just alone as him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie A/N: This is probably our quickest update to date and it is not extremely short either! Enjoy guys!

James stared at the boy in front of him. ‘Man, not boy’ his brain reminded him. Harry was sixteen years old, he only had one more year until he was of age. His son had grown into a man and he hadn’t been there to see it happen. He never got the chance to check under the bed for monsters at three in the morning, have six a.m. calls to healers or give ‘the birds and the bees’ speech. He had missed out on so many moments in Harry’s life and was determined to never miss another one as long as he could avoid doing so. 

“H-Hi, Dad.” Harry said in a low, nervous voice.

James slowly sat up in the bed. He could feel the anger rolling off of Poppy, but he didn’t care. Once he had fully stood up, James prepared to walk across the room to hug his son, but he didn’t get the chance to. Before he could even take a step, he felt thin arms wrap around his waist. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

“Hello, son.” James replied, tears evident in his voice.

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Severus head towards the door.

“Severus, please stay...if you don’t mind, I would like to speak with you.” James called out before Severus could make it out of the door.

“Very well.” Severus stated in an emotionless voice. 

James nodded at his old enemy before hugging his son tighter before releasing him and stepping back to get a look at him. 

“Merlin, Harry you are so skinny. You haven’t been starving him, have we Albus?” James said with a smile to the older man.

“Not me, no,” Albus sent James a meaningful look over the top of his half-moon glasses.

James could feel the righteous anger rush through him at that moment. That son-of-a-bitch Dursley had starved his son?

“Dad.” Harry whispered in a small voice. 

“We will talk about it later, okay?” James said after taking a deep, calming breath. 

Harry nodded grimly, not looking forward to the memories that he would have to share with his father. It was probably one of the worst, if not the worst times in his life and all he wanted to do was forget about it. He didn’t want to drag it out in the open for all to see, but knew that his Dad would not let it go.

“Now,” James started, forcing a smile upon his lips, “Why don’t you tell me all about yourself and what you’ve done for the past fourteen years?”

“No, no, no!” Poppy interrupted, “You, James Potter, need sleep and rest. As for you, Harry, you need to get some food in that belly before you pass out. Now, everyone, shoo.”

No one moved for a moment, as if they couldn’t tell if she was being serious, that is, until she started physically removing people. 

Soon, Harry found himself downstairs with a bowl of soup in front of him.

“Eat, Potter.” Severus demanded as he pointed to Harry’s bowl with his spoon before eating some of his own.

Shaking his head, Harry returned to reality, he nodded before taking a taste of the soup. Harry had never had Snape’s cooking before and, in all honesty, he was kind of scared. 

After a couple of moments, his taste buds nearly cheered. It tasted delicious, the potatoes were perfectly boiled, not to tough and not to soft and the beef was practically falling apart. It was, by far, one of the best soups that he had ever had.

“Oh my God!” Harry exclaimed once he had finished his mouthful of food, “Where did you learn to cook like this? It’s amazing!”

“Well,” Severus started, a faint blush adorning his pale cheeks, “As a potions master, cooking is almost second nature to me. I learnt early on in my life that i was quite proficient at it and have always enjoyed it. However, I have to say that most don’t have quite this level of reaction to it. In fact, I don’t think that I have actually ever cooked for someone else.”

“Oh...well, I can safely say that you should do it more often,” Harry told his professor with a soft smile.

Harry did not know what had happened to cause his professor’s change in attitude to him, but he was enjoying it. For the first time ever, Severus seemed like a real person and Harry liked it. All this time he had thought so low of Severus, that he had been less of a person almost, but, here and now, it seemed like they could actually become friends of a sort with one another.

“Professor.” Harry said, looking up at the other man.

“Severus.” He answered, smiling.

“W-What?” Harry stammered.

“Call me Severus when we are outside of class, okay?” 

“Okay,” Harry said before he paused for a moment. “Severus.”

“What is it you want Harry?” He asked after taking another mouthful of soup.

“Could we…Umm, well, could we try and be friends perhaps? It is a lot less stressful than hating each other.” Harry told him matter-of-factly.

“I suppose you are right. After all, you aren’t the same pompous Gryffindor you were a few weeks ago.” Severus answered.

“And you are not the same greasy git of a Slytherin you were a few weeks ago.” Harry retorted with a friendly smirk adorning his face. 

“At least I don’t prance about the castle like some.” Severus said in a comical voice.

“I told you before, I do not prance. At least I don’t have to pretend to be Voldemort’s little bitch.” Harry chuckled.

“But you are the reason I am still ‘Voldemort’s bitch’, as you say.” Severus replied, his face had a full blown smile on it now. 

“Well, it’s either that or you are too much of a selfless Gryffindor for your own good. Who knows? You could be secretly hiding that you should have been in the lion’s house after all.” Harry threw back at him, smirk stretching his features.

“No!” Severus mock gasped, covering his heart with his hand dramatically, “Surely I, the complete persona of a slimy Slytherin git cannot be hiding any Gryffindor attributes! No, I could never be kind or selfless. It just must not be within my abilities to commit such a heinous crime!”

Harry could no longer hold it in. The full, belly-rolling laughs exploded out of him without any type of hesitation. He actually felt comfortable enough to show this much emotion in front of the professor and did so. It was an almost freeing sensation, letting go after all of the time that he had spent wallowing in his grief. He felt like it had been an age since he had laughed like this. It felt amazing.

Within moments, the only sound in the room was laughter. Severus was currently leaned back in his chair, tear streaks running down his face, whilst Harry had his head resting against the table as he did some kind of wear cackle.

“Well then, it is good to know you two are getting along swimmingly.” James commented as he walked in the room, albeit a very slow and stiff walk. 

“Wait, Harry, were we getting along and I didn’t realize it?” Severus commented, the sound of laughter still in his voice.

“Really? I would have never noticed. I thought that you laugh like this with everyone. After all, you have such a sparkling personality when we’re in school.” Harry said sarcastically.

“If I remember correctly, you were not the most pleasant person to work with either, Potter. Constantly sacrificing yourself for others, how Gryffindor of you.” Severus said in a snarky voice.

“Thank you very much. I shall take that as the compliment that it was not meant to be. Although, you can’t really judge considering that you have been sacrificing yourself for me throughout the whole time that I have known you. Need I remind you of Fluffy or M-moony?” Harry replied back, stuttering over the last word, surprised that it had come from his mouth.

“I did so, simply because I would be worse off if you were not around, although I often doubted that thought, if Voldemort could be defeated by you at less than a year, surely it shouldn’t take too much effort for me to defeat him.” Severus spat back, a smile still wide on his face.

“True. Although, I would like to think that I would have mostly survived if left to my own devices. I survived the first eleven years of my life well enough, didn’t I?” He told him, completely ignoring the Voldemort comment as Harry had never believed that he had actually defeated him, he believed that it was all Lily Potter’s doing.

“Actually Harry, that is part of the reason that I came down here.” James said as he slowly moved to sit at the table before continuing, “I was hoping to get caught up on what I have missed over this last decade and a half.”

“Well, I,” Harry gulped before continuing, “I don’t r-really know where to start.”

“How about the day you got your letter?” Severus offered.

“Er, okay...I guess.” Harry took a deep breath and continued. “So, we were in a shack of a house on a rock in the middle of an ocean with a storm going on.” Harry started before holding up his hand to stop the questions that the others were about to send his way. “Please, let me finish first. Anyway, it was the eve of my eleventh birthday and, as the clock struck midnight, Hagrid broke down the door to the shack accidently, frightening the hell out of my cousin Dudley. Personally, I was just amazed that anyone could break through a dead-bolted door, that is, until I saw Hagrid standing behind it. He walked into the room, lit a fire and handed me the letter. At first I did not believe him. I didn’t think that I could be a wizard, it just seemed too far out there. But, eventually, after he gave Dudley a pig’s tail, I warmed up to the idea that I could be a wizard.” Harry finished, shyly looking up at the two men sitting before him.

“Oh Merlin, Petunia must have had a heart attack.” James replied with a chuckle.

“At least. Are you kidding me? I would be shocked if she didn’t drop dead from the shock of such freakishness being in her presence. Muggles always terrified of that which they don’t and won’t understand.” Severus added.

“Well, unfortunately, she didn’t drop dead. She just got Vernon to grab the shotgun and proclaimed that I would not be going anywhere near Hogwarts because they had vowed to stop my ‘freakishness’ when I entered their home. Obviously, it didn’t work as they freaked out when Hagrid gave Dudley a pig’s tail and let me go with him to Diagon Alley in the morning.” Harry told them with a smile.

“Well, I would imagine at that point Dursley would have done anything to get Hagrid out of his house, he didn’t really have a choice at that point.” James commented.

“No, he really didn’t. Hagrid wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Harry said, eyes looking off into the distance as he remembered the night that his life had changed.

“I have to ask, Harry. When is the last time that you spoke to Dean, how is he?” James asked his eyes filled with excitement.

“Dean? Dean Thomas? I spoke to him at the end of term. How do you know him anyway, he was a muggleborn?” Harry confusedly asked.

“No, not Dean Thomas.” James looked to Severus, but the other man just shook his head.

“That fucking bastard. What did he do?” James directed the question towards Severus.

“He would only take one, not both, Your brother took Dean and, from what I understand, Dean has a younger brother now, his name is Samuel.” Severus explained.

“What’s happening? You have a brother?! Who’s Dean? Who’s Samuel? And who is a bastard?” Harry reeled off.

“Are they going to Ilvermorny?” James replied, holding a hand up to Harry.

“As far as I know yes, but I am not positive of that information being correct. I do think we should answer the boy before he implodes though, don’t you Po-James?” Severus inquired. 

“Yes! You should! Stop ignoring me!” Harry shouted at the adults, frustrated with their elusiveness.

James sighed loudly before explaining. “Harry, when I was nineteen I got pissed at your mum one night and, well, I made a mistake.” He paused. “I cheated on her.”

“Y-You cheated on her?!” Harry cried hysterically, “How could- My whole life has been a lie. I have a brother. My father is alive. The Dursleys aren’t even my relatives. Hell, is my name even Harry Potter?!”

“Harry, the Dursley’s are your relatives, Lily is your mother and Dean is your brother. I am sorry Harry.” James stated as warmly as he could.

“I just...I can’t...I don’t understand. The Dursley’s will never be my relatives though, that I know for sure, not after the way they have treated me. But, how can I have a brother that I didn’t know about? And you didn’t answer me about my name, is that a lie too?” Harry asked.

“Your name is Harry James Potter, you are my son and Lily is your mother. About two years before you were born I slept with a woman named Mary Winchester and we had a child together, his name is Dean Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte A/N: Oh my god guys, we did the thing. The thing, it just happened. Look at the thing.


	27. Wherever I go, trouble seems to follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds out what Harry has been through in his years at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: We didn't get as far as I would have liked to with this chapter, but then again we did have a lot of years to catch James up on.

“I-you-I...what?” Harry spluttered, not able to get his words to make sense. “Y-you have another child?

“I do, he was born just a few years before you. His name is Dean.” James replied calmly.

“I can’t believe that - why did nobody ever tell me this? How could I go through my life, living with the Dursleys of all people and not know that I have real family out there?!” Harry fumed.

“I am so sorry Harry. If you have any questions, I will answer what I can.” James said in a very careful tone.

“Did you even want me to live with the Dursleys in the eventuality that the war took you both from me? What about my b-brother? Was it always your intention to split us up?” Harry asked in a small voice.

“Of course not! If I had a hand in it you would have went with your uncle John . But obviously it didn’t work out that way. And no, I never wanted to split you up from Dean, We had even went so far as to put Lily’s name on the birth certificate, we were going to raise you two as brothers.” James explained sincerely.

Harry searched his father’s eyes for a long while, checking to see whether he was telling the truth or not. He wanted to believe him, he really did, but, due to his upbringing, he was always doubtful when he did not know the person enough to fully judge their true intentions. Finally, after what seemed like an age had passed, Harry nodded his head in tentative acceptance of James’ explanation.

 

James sighed. “Maybe I should let you go and process everything?”

“Yeah...I think that would be best.” Harry told him before getting up to leave.

“I love you son.” James whispered.

Harry stopped when he heard those words that caused him to fill with a warmth he had never felt before. It was a strange feeling, but, in all honestly, he actually quite liked it.

“I love you too Dad.” Harry whispered back without hesitation.

Even though he was angry at his father, he would not deny that he loved him, especially after years of not being able to see him. Harry smiled to himself before moving to the door once again, this time without being stopped. He knew that, even if things seemed bad at the moment, his Dad would always be there for him because he loved him. It was with this thought that Harry left the room, closing the door softly behind him and leaving his father alone with the, until that point, silent Potions Master.  
Severus thought for a few moments. This man sitting in front of him had tortured him for years. However, since all of this had happened, he had not felt even a small twinge of anger, how could he? He had gotten Lily killed, almost killing James and Harry in the process, how could he be angry at this man?

Meanwhile, James was staring anywhere but at Severus. He knew that what they had done to him whilst in Hogwarts was wrong and that they should not have gotten away with any of it. There was no real excuse that could be given, but James was jealous of Severus. He wanted to have Lily’s attention for himself and couldn’t stand that the other was receiving what he pined for. However, he knew that that was no excuse. He could never forgive himself for what he had done and didn’t expect Severus to either. That is why the next words that came from his supposed ex-nemesis surprised him.

“James.” Severus said so quietly that he barely heard the sound of his own voice. “I want to apologize for the pain I have caused you, if I hadn’t went to Voldemort, he would have never known and Lily would still be alive. I realize that you probably won’t forgive me and that is alright, I have done nothing to deserve your forgiveness. You were tortured and your sons were separated and god knows what the son of a bitch did to Harry.” He paused to take a deep breath. “I am so so sorry James, I made a mistake and it tore apart your family.”

“What? Severus, you have nothing to be sorry for. If it weren’t for me then you would have never been in Voldemort’s service in the first place. We were the ones that isolated you, that made you feel as if you didn’t have another choice and, for that, I am truly sorry.” 

“It was not your fault James, I made that choice on my own, nothing you did or didn’t do would have changed that. I have thought long and hard on this for a long time, no matter what road I took, I would have ended up here.” Severus replied in a much more calm voice.

“I don’t think that either of us will let the other take the blame for the past, so, how about we put it behind us? We can move on from this and work together in order to protect Harry and get Dean back. They deserve to be reunited with one another.” James said with a wry smile upon his face.

Severus nodded in agreement. He couldn’t focus on anything right now, his thought process had moved onto figuring out how he was going to tell James about Remus and Barty.

“So, tell me about what I’ve missed in my Prongslet’s life so far. I’m sure that you’ll tell me more than he will.” James asked eagerly,

“A lot has happened, where would you like for me to start?” Severus’ tone was cold.

“How about at the beginning? His first year of Hogwarts should do.” James told him, a feeling of dread welling up over what he might hear.

“He was attacked by Voldemort and became best friends with a Weasley as well as a muggleborn named Hermione Granger, he also made enemies out of Lucius Malfoy’s son. Oh, and he caught his first snitch.” Severus summed up.

“Erm...Severus, I have a feeling that a lot more than that happened.” 

James did not know how much he would regret asking for the details until Severus had finished detailing the first year of Harry’s Hogwarts career. He could not believe that his youngest baby had been through so much! How was he such a strong person still? James knew that, if it had been him, he would have cracked a long time ago. He was so proud of his Prongslet for his bravery, but very angry at those who had forced him to be in the positions that he had time and time again. They would not be getting away with it, that was for sure. How could this only be his first year?!

“James, don’t you think it’s best that we take this a little slow, you have enough stress on your body as it is. You don’t need any more.” 

“No, Severus. I deserve to know what the bastards have put my little Prongslet through. He was just a boy!” James growled out through tightly gritted teeth.

“I will summarize each year, but if you want details you will have to speak with Harry, alright?” Severus suggested.

“Fine, Severus.” 

“His second year, Ginny Weasley found Tom Riddle’s Diary. She found the Chamber of Secrets and opened it, a basilisk roamed the castle freely for most of the year, petrifying a few students including the young Granger. Finally, Ginny was taken into the Chamber, Harry rescued her and killed the Basilisk.” Severus explained.

James groaned, head in his hands and just waved for Severus to continue.

“His third year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Remus Lupin came to teach at Hogwarts, and I was complete idiot. Peter Pettigrew turned out to be Weasley’s rat and things generally went wrong. He also produced a full power patronus.” 

James beamed in pride at the obvious display of power Harry had shown at such a young age. His baby was so smart! Nodding at Severus to go on, James prepared for the hell that was bound to be fourth year.

“In his fourth year the Tri-Wizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts, an age limit was put into ruling and Harry’s name was still chosen. Someone jinxed the Goblet of Fire. Harry participated in the Tournament and made it through each challenge with flying colors. The last event was a maze Harry and a Hufflepuff boy named Cedric made it to the end. The trophy turned out to be a portkey. They were transported to a graveyard in Little Hangleton. Cedric was killed by Pettigrew. Voldemort regained his body.” 

It was almost too much for the man. Harry had seen death at such a young age. He had been through so much with no one there to help him. It was all James’ fault, but he would make up for it now. There was not anyone on the face of the freaking planet that would be able to keep him from his boys’ sides, never again. 

“Fifth year Harry was persecuted by the Ministry. They called him a liar for saying Voldemort was back. Until that is Voldemort attacked the Ministry. There was also a bitch of a Ministry spy named Umbridge, but you will have to ask Harry about her. It was a pretty calm year over all. He did well on his O.W.L.S as well.” 

James was so thankful for Harry having a relatively calm year for once. Although, he did not like the sound of this Umbridge woman, he could tell that there was something more there and he would not like it. 

“So far in his sixth year, he was told that he needed to reach his maturity, fell in love with Remus, was cheated on by Remus, tried committing suicide, Remus and Tonks were then killed. Harry started a relationship with Crouch, reached his maturity, Crouch was revealed as a traitor of the Dark Side before being killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry then cast the killing curse on Bellatrix stopping her in her tracks. Since then he has been here with myself and Dumbledore.”

He was speechless. Two of his best friends had decided to get into a relationship with his youngest son and had then proceeded to leave him alone in the world once again by dying. What was worse was that they had actually slept with him! His sixteen year old Prongslet! Then, as if things were not bad enough, his son had killed someone and had also tried killing himself. That led to the only other question: where was the remaining Marauder and why had he not been watching over Harry?

“Where was Sirius when all of this was happening?” James demanded to know, he did not believe that his best friend could just abandon his own godson.

“No one has seen Sirius since Moony’s funeral.” Severus commented.

James was not happy to hear that. In a time that Harry had needed him the most, Sirius had up and left him. How dare he?! James would find the mutt and pry the answers out of him, if it was the last thing that he did. This was unacceptable.

“James, I know what you are thinking, but you need to stop. Remus and Barty both loved your son with all of their hearts, Remus might have made a mistake, but he still loved him. As for Barty, he died protecting Harry and the school. If it were not for him, Harry might be dead,” Severus interjected. 

As Severus’ words of reason began to break through the angry haze that had clouded his mind, James realised that he was blaming his friends for something that they could not help. They had died and, whilst it had left his son alone, it was still not their faults. He realised that now and felt guilty for thinking so badly of them. 

“I’m sorry, Severus.” James told him ashamedly, “I guess my anger just got the better of me. It’s kind of hard to wrap my head around it all.”

“I think I understand that feeling better than most, James.” Severus said as he gave James a meaningful look.

James nodded absent mindedly whilst still mentally berating himself for his lack of faith in his friends. He did still, however, want to find Sirius and get the reason that he had left his godson alone out of him.

“What is the date Severus?” James asked calmly.

“January twenty second.” Severus replied plainly.

“Dean’s eighteenth birthday is in two days. I will not miss another birthday Severus, I won’t do it.” James declared as he hit his fist down on the table lightly. Even though it was clear to Severus that he was in no condition to do anything on his own, the determination was clear to see in the others eyes. He could see the heat in that gaze. 

“Then call John or have Dumbledore find him, you know the man would do it for you.” Severus suggested.

James stared for a moment at the raven haired man, but in the end he nodded his agreement, knowing that he was indeed human.

As if on cue, Dumbledore chose that exact moment to walk into the dining area that James and Severus had found their way to.

“Hello my boys. Can I be of service to you this evening?” Albus said with that damn twinkle in his eye.

“Yes Professor. I need to find Dean.” James stood up from the table slowly, his strength had nowhere near returned, however, he was feeling better by the minute.

“James, please don’t move that far, you’re not yet recovered enough to be pushing yourself this far.” Severus fussed, not wanting anything to happen to Harry’s father for the sake of his own sanity.

“Severus, please. I’m fine, my son needs me more than I need to stay on bed rest.” James implored.

“James, my boy, I think that it would be best for you to get back into bed and rest up. I will find Dean and tell you as soon as I have, for now you should build your strength.” Dumbledore told James in a stern, grandfatherly way.

James rolled his eyes at the level of fussing that the two were displaying towards him before he pivoted on the bench and laid down against the wood. He felt annoyed that he was not going to be active in searching for his own son, especially after he had missed so much of his life already. 

“Now, James, I just need to ask you a few questions to help in my search.” Dumbledore told him, waiting for James’ nod of affirmation before continuing, “First, did John have friends anywhere that you know of? Somewhere that he would go?”

“Well, there was an American who caused some trouble back before Dean was born, his wife was a squib that was possessed by a demon and caused a bunch of trouble. Billy or something like that.” James commented.

Unknown to the other two in the room, Severus’ face morphed into one of understanding. He knew the squib that James was talking about, in actuality he knew the man’s wife, he had lived next to her when they were children. She was one of his only friends when he was a child until she moved to America about halfway through his Hogwarts career. However, they did stay in touch and he got invited to her wedding to a junkyard owner in South Dakota who turned out to be a squib also. Severus did not tell the other two in the room all of this, he had never told anyone about Karen and never would, he coveted their friendship far too much for that.

“Actually James, I know of this squib. His name is Robert Singer.” Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.

“How do you know that sir?” James replied with a confused look on his face.

“Well, the woman that he married, the squib, is...was my granddaughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: We wrote the first of the chapter so long ago now and I'm so sorry for not getting it out quicker, but real life does come first and, unfortunately for me that includes exams and schoolwork. Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	28. Carry on my wayward son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's lies are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: So so so tired. Darn different time zones. I shall sleep now.

Deep in the southern states of America lie the swamps of Louisiana, thousands of miles of unexplored land. Species that have never been seen, creatures that cause the darkest and deepest of nightmares. Throughout the years, thousands of sightings have been reported: swamp monsters, big foot, black dogs, Altamaha-ha, Lizard men, Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, witchcraft. The list goes on.

There is one legend in particular that is especially horrifying. The legend of the rougarou - werewolf like creatures that roam the wetlands. These were the legends that had drove one family in particular to visit Louisiana. The Winchesters, John, Dean and Sam, had been traveling the continental U.S for the better part of a decade. They had earned a reputation as hunters, killing the things that go bump in the night. Wendigos, Skin Walkers, Demons, Ghosts. Again, the list goes on.

At the moment the Winchester’s could be found in a 1967 Chevy Impala, driving down some dirt road in Alabama. Sam, the youngest of the family, was asleep in the backseat, cuddling with a dusty old tome that he had been reading. He was thirteen years old and had been thrown into the life far too fast. In the passenger seat sat Dean, the eldest son of John Winchester, he was four years older than his brother and had been forced to be his father’s soldier, although he was very good at it. Dean had basically raised his younger brother during his father’s absences, as frequent as they were. He could take down just about any creature that came his way, and, when he put his mind to it, the seventeen-year-old was a very smart kid.

Suddenly, just as Dean had started to fall asleep, a phone started to ring. Dean looked over at his father with wide eyes. Cell phones were rare, but, thanks to some illegal credit cards, his father had managed to secure one. John nodded to the glove box, causing Dean to lean forward and grab the phone from the box before answering it.

“John Winchester’s phone.” Dean said cautiously, there were less than five people who had this number.

“Hey Dean-o, how are you doing?” Bobby Singer’s voice answered.

“I’m doing good, how’re you Uncle Bobby?” Dean’s voice immediately lightened. 

“I’m good kiddo, your Dad there, bud?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah right here, he’s pulling over now.” Dean replied, waiting until the car was stopped to hand the phone to his father.

“Hey Bobby, hold on a second for me.” John opened the driver’s door and stepped out, closing the door tightly behind him and taking the keys with him.

Dean watched his father closely, they had seen Bobby less than a week ago, so why would he be calling this soon.

John’s face seemed calm at first, until he suddenly went stiff. He glanced up to see Dean looking his way and he turned his back to the car, trying to prevent further panic on his son’s part. Something had happened. John stared at his father’s back intently. He was yelling, his voice just barely audible. He couldn’t make out what he was saying.

His father hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket forcefully before turning back to the car, putting two fingers up to his lips. Dean immediately grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the glove box and jumped out of the car to bring them to his father. Quickly, John grabbed the pack before opening it, taking out two cigarettes and lighting his own before handing Dean the second one along with a lighter.

Dean automatically knew something really bad had happened, the last time that he had let Dean smoke was when he got out of the boy’s home a few years back. Dean, however, lit the cigarette and took a few puffs before handing his father the lighter.

“Dean, I need to tell you something, and it’s going to hurt like hell to hear this. But first I want to apologize.” Dean started to say something, but John raised his hand to stop him. “Let me finish before you talk. When I was six years old I found out that I had a baby brother in the UK. Only a half brother, but a brother all the same. Well, over the years, we got quite close. You with me so far?” Dean nodded, but his brain was barely keeping up, he had an uncle? Who was British?

“He was head over heels for this girl named Lily. One night Lily and James, my brother.” So that was his name. “Got into a fight. And, well, my idiot brother cheated on Lily. With your mother.” John finished, looking up at Dean with fear in his eyes.

“Wait. You have a brother and he slept with Mom? Why does any of this matter? Just tell me what is going on.” Dean begged.

“Let me finish, okay?” Dean nodded again, albeit impatiently. “Anyways, Lily and James made up and got married. Your mother and I worked through everything and we got married as well and everyone was happy for a little while.” John’s brain was running a mile a minute trying to figure out how to tell Dean that he had magic running through his veins and so did Sammy. 

“James and Lily had a child named Harry, cute kid.” John said as a side comment, memories floating clouding his eyes. “But their happiness didn’t last, soon James and Lily were killed by a man named Tom Riddle.” John went to take a drag of his cigarette before realizing that it was no longer lit and noticed that Dean’s had went out as well. After a short process of relighting the cigarettes, John nodded towards the car and they both walked to sit on the front. John didn’t say a word for a moment, taking long drags in time with Dean’s own drags before continuing. 

“This left both of their kids without the parents that they had always known.” John stated, solemnly.

“Wait, wait...both kids? I thought it was just Harry.” Dean questioned.

“Well, Harry was the only one that was biologically both James and Lily’s. There was another...one that was just James’.” John stopped in his explanation, glancing over at Dean to see whether he had picked it up yet. However, Dean was not Sammy.

“Who? Who was the other kid Dad?” Dean almost knew the answer, it was right on the tip of his tongue.

“You, Dean. It was you.” 

“What? Wait. But….. I don’t understand.” Dean stammered. 

John sighed audibly, rubbing a scarred hand slowly over his tired face. Wearily, he took a deep breath before answering his son. “When your Mom slept with my brother, she got pregnant. With you.”

“But I thought that you and Mom. But what about Sammy and you and Mom?” Dean’s brain was shutting down. It could not keep up with what was being said.

“Sam is still your brother Dean, no matter what, and I will always be your Dad. Blood don’t mean anything-” John began.

“Stop. You have been lying to me for god knows how long. I have another brother out there?! How could you keep this from me? How?! More importantly: why? Why lie to me for all this time just to tell me the truth now?!” Dean interrupted. 

“I didn’t want to lie to you, son. I always intended to tell you, but the time never seemed right, or you were too young to properly understand.” John tried to explain.

“But what about Harry? Why did you not take him in as well? Was he not important enough just because he wasn’t Mom’s child?” Dean spat, disgust and anger twisting his face in a grotesque manner.

“No! How dare you even think that of us?” John bellowed, taken aback by his son’s lack of confidence.

“How dare I?! How dare you. You lied to me for god knows how long. What else have you been lying about Dad?” The last word had venom woven throughout. 

“There are some things that you’re just not ready to know yet, Dean!” John paused when Dean opened his mouth, putting up a hand to stop the words, “No. You don’t know because there are things that would put you in danger if you did. I only hide things for your safety, goddammit!”

“I don’t care if you are protecting me. All I want is the truth, for once in my damn life give me the fucking truth.” Dean said in a low voice the anger gone from the sound only the hurt and pain was left.

“You’re a wizard, Dean! You! Sam! Harry! James! Lily! You all have magic flowing through you, it’s in your DNA.” John exclaimed.

“What? Magic isn’t real Dad. Demons and ghosts, sure, but magic? There is no such thing.” Dean replied, saying each word slowly as if he was trying to convince himself rather than John.

“Yes, it is, Dean. Of all the things that you have seen and you don’t believe that magic is real?! Anything that you can think of, it is probably real, I thought that you would’ve learnt this by now.” John ranted, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation.

“What’s next? Angels? Unicorns? Or maybe cupid? Magic is not real Dad.” 

“Dean, I hate to burst your bubble, but unicorns do exist, they live in the forest next to the school that James went to. And magic is also real. It was the reason behind the terrorist attacks in Britain when you were a baby and before you were born. That was just the Muggles’ way of explaining it, but it was actually a magical war that ended with James and Lily’s deaths.” John explained calmly.

“And where did Harry end up? Why did we get separated?” Dean asked, in an even tone.

“I couldn’t find him...When I got to England Harry had disappeared and no one would tell me where he was. I tried to find him, really, I did, but it was no use. They had covered their tracks too well.” 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Dean was curious as to why he had waited for so long.

“We’ve found him. Harry.” John whispered, disbelief all over his face.

“Where?” Dean asked simply.

“In London. Bobby just got a call from the headmaster of my brother’s old school because they were looking...They were looking for you.” John stuttered, unsure how to phrase it.

“Why… Why would they be looking for me?” Dean wondered.

 

“They also found someone. T-they found James.” John replied, his voice full of wonderment

“J-Ja-James? My… My father?” Dean stumbled over his words.

“Yes, he was being held captive.” 

“By who? What kind of sonovabitch would kidnap a man and make his children orphans?” Dean all but yelled.

“Lord Voldemort and his followers.” John intoned simply.

“Okay, I have a deal for you.” Dean suggested.

John nodded at Dean, indicating that he should continue with his proposal.

“Help me get to the United Kingdom help me find my brother and my… James. And I will begin to consider forgiving you.” Dean stated.

“I would have done that anyway.” 

“There is one more thing.” Dean’s voice had turned dark.

“And that would be?”

“This man, Voldemort, Riddle, whatever you want to call him. He killed my brother’s mother, tried to kill my father, Harry and I. If you want me to forgive you, you will help me figure out how to kill him. Because that son of a bitch does not deserve to be on the face of this planet another day.” Dean looked up at John with fire in his eyes.

“I have no doubt that, if your brother inherited either one of his parents’ personalities, he will already be thinking of a way to dispose of Lily’s killer.” John told him, smirking.

“Let’s go gank this Rougarou, I think the three of us have a plane to catch.” Dean’s own smirk returned to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: Working with someone who is in a different time zone really makes writing harder. I am so happy we finally got to introduce the Winchesters, or should I say the Potters? The winchotters? Well as always guys comment and Kudos!


	29. It's just another war, Just another family torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayte: Hey guys! So Katie is going to kill me for posting this without her. But I figured it had been so long since we updated that you guys deserved something even if it is under 1k words, but here you go!

Harry laid in his tiny, makeshift room at the Ministry of Magic. He had been staring at the stone ceiling for over an hour and a half. He had a brother. His father was alive. His father had cheated on his mother. Barty was… Harry stopped his thoughts there. So much had happened in the past couple months and this was the first time he had been able to just sit and reflect on all of it. Now that he had done so, he regretted it. Reflecting on the most horrible months of his life was not a walk in the park and would send all of his emotions back there once again.

How was he supposed to react to all of this? On the one hand, he had more family now than he had ever thought he had, on the other hand, everyone had been keeping the truth about Dean from him his entire life. He knew he should be angry at them, after all, he had been sent to live with the Dursleys when there were other, better relatives out there that could have looked after him. However, he just could not bring himself to be all that angry. He was just tired, he was wishing that for once he wasn’t Harry Potter. He wanted a normal life for just one school year. 

Everything was changing. He was changing. The magical world was not the same world it had been when he had first worn the Sorting Hat. People were dying, people he cared for, he needed to start focusing on how to find Voldemort; that was the bigger picture here. Finding and killing Voldemort had to be the priority because Harry couldn’t afford to lose anyone else, not after the trauma that losing Remus, Tonks, Barty and even his mother had caused him. The nightmares that haunted his sleep and even his waking hours made it so that he could never forget, even though he sometimes dearly wished for it. Once Voldemort was gone, Harry could finally start living his life.

Harry sat up and stared at the door; should he go and seek out his father? Or should he just sit here and stew in anger that had been building up for almost a decade? 

Harry didn’t get a chance to make that decision as Snape walked through the door he had been so intently staring at. He took one glance at Harry before shaking his head and closing the door behind him, an amused smirk subtly playing at the corners of his mouth. The teenager was showing his age.

“Potter, if you are trying to burn the door down, just glaring at it will not work.” Severus commented as he entered the cramped living space, only to have the door burst into flames behind him, proving himself wrong. 

Snape rolled his eyes before enchanting the Aguamenti charm, successfully putting the fire out. “Just because you have stronger abilities does not mean you should use them like this. Now, if you are done showing off, there is someone downstairs that would like to speak with you.”

“Who?” Harry questioned, trying to think of anyone who would actually visit him that would wait for permission to enter his room.

However, Snape had completely ignored Harry’s question and was already half way down the hall. Apparently, his orders merely consisted of informing Harry of the presence of a visitor, not needing to wait to accompany him to meet them.

“Downstairs Potter, now.” Snape bellowed once he had reached the stairs.

Harry sighed in resignation, pushing himself up from his position on the bed. He wished that he could just spend the rest of the day, or maybe the next few days, in his bed. Alas, he knew how Snape was and if he wasn’t downstairs in a couple minutes, it would not be good for his health. With this in mind, Harry hurriedly made his way down the stairs and into Fudge’s ugly and oversized office.

He rounded the large wingback chair to see an older teenager lounging there, brown hair lying messily on his head as if he ran his hands through it on a regular basis. He was dressed in a well-used leather jacket in a style that Harry had never seen before, paired with faded jeans folded over dark leather combat boots. Harry’s eyes were drawn to the amulet around the other boy’s neck. It seemed to exude power in waves. Finally, their eyes met, both an eerily similar shade of emerald green.

“You must be Harry. My name is-” The boy started.

“You’re Dean. My brother.” Harry stated matter-of-factly.


	30. It's too late to Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a heart breaker.

Hey guys, sorry, we disappeared, Katie is really busy with school and I am busy with work. Until I broke my ankle this past Monday that is. In my new found spare time I have been reading through the story, I read it four times to be exact, and after talking at length with Katie we have decided that this story needs to be remastered. We have left too many unanswered questions and plothole after plothole. We have come so far in these past three years and we are in no way giving up on the story. We are just working to make it even better for you guys. The most important part of this story is you guys reading it and commenting and sending us feedback and even getting mad when we kill your favorite character. We will be rereleasing the chapters under a new story which you can always find in our profiles. I just want to thank you guys so much for the past three years of support you have given us.

Thank you guys again I am so happy to have spent these past three years with all of you. 

I can't believe I am finally typing these words.

The End.

For now.

Also here is a link to the new story. http://archiveofourown.org/works/9094561/chapters/20675680


End file.
